Love will find a way
by candy0007
Summary: Hatred is a show...then what's the truth? When the situation calls..Natsume is always there...why?..Will Mikan finally understand?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I donot own Alice Academy if I did I would have made it more romantic! 

Summary: For Mikan Sakura life was normal until she met a raven-haired guy whom she instantly made her top listed enemy...or did she??

Chapter One: The Stillness Before A Big Storm

Mikan Sakura was standing at the gates of the Academy thinking what she was to do now that she had reached the Academy her best friend Imai Hotaru went to. She was recognised as an alice holder with a nullifying alice by the teachers and was admitted to the academy.She was shown her way to her class where she immediately recognised Hotaru and...

"Hotaruuuuuu!"Mikan was literally flying towards her best friend when suddenly...

Baka Baka Baka...Hotaru hit Mikan with her Baka gun latest version. "Don't touch me idiot, you might infect me with your dirty hands."

"You didn't have to hit me so hard.You're so cruel Hotaru!" Mikan wailed.

"Hey, little girl,stop wailing or i'll turn your hair into ashes" a raven haired guy slowly but strictly said from the back benches. "What's his problem?" complained Mikan..."Whatever...i'll be taking my seat now...bye Hotaru!"

Mikan went and took the only empty seat available,and that was beside our hero."Hi, whats your name?I am Mikan Sa..." Mikan was introducing herself when she was cut short when a fair ball appeared beside her head."Shut up idiot" said our raven haired hero. Mikan was more surprised than annoyed so she just kept quiet.

"Don't mind him.He's like that. By the way, I am Yuu Tobita, the class representative.Welcome to the Academy." said a blonde boy wearing glasses.

Mikan immediately felt very friendly towards him and started talking to him as if he were a long lost friend. Soon classes were over and Mikan was getting used to the atmosphere around her. She got to know about a number of people and about their charcters like: Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi,Sumire,Ana,Nonoko,Kokoyormi and lots others. She now knew whom to be friendly with and whom **not** to be friendly with.

"Hey lets go to Central Town, i want to see it. It sounds so wonderful!"Mikan said to Yuu. They went to central town but just as they entered, they saw a huge crowd gathered around some certain people. Mikan and Yuu made their way to the crowd only to find that Natsume and Ruka were the ones whom the people were crowded around.

"What's going on in there? Why is everyone crowded around them? I want to know!" Mikan was angryly stomping her feet on the ground and now people were staring at her. "Calm down Mikan, calm down." Yuu was patting Mikan on the back to comfort her.

Mikan nervously looked around and immediately got away from there. As soon as she left the crowd started crowding around Natsume and Ruka again.

"_Why are they so famous? What do they have that others dont_?" Mikan innocently asked herself in her mind.

"They are the most famous in the academy for their looks, charms and grades." someone said from behind Mikan. "Oh, its you Koko. How are you doing? Are the others here as well?" asked Mikan with a warm smile on her face. "Yes they are here. They went to the book store and said I couldn't come with them. They said they were going to buy something I ought not to know. But I'll find out about it sooner or later."Koko happily replied.

As they were talking Mikan spotted Ruka wandering alone and went over to talk with him.Unlike his best friend Natsume, Ruka was quite friendly. "Hey Ruka! What are you doing here alone?Where's your idiotic friend?" Mikan asked.

"Who? Natsume? Well...you shouldn't call him idiotic. He has his own ways." Ruka replied.

Suddenly a gust of wind passed by them and Mikan's skirt went up revealing her underwear. "Oi Polkadots, you shouldn't go around revealing obscene to the public." Natsume said as he approached Ruka. "Let's' go Ruka. If you hang around idiots you might become one too."Saying this, Natsume and Ruka left Central Town.

"_Ohh...I hate that Natsume guy, he's such a pervert!.Who does he think he is? Whatever...I am not going to waste my time thinking about him._"

But little did innocent little Mikan know that it was just the stillness before a big storm for her!

People please dont be too harsh on me...this is my first time but still give your honest opinion on my fanfic.  
And please review and suggestions for the story are always welcome as I am making it up as I go along.  
So please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I donot own Alice Academy if I did...well...it would have been more romantic!

Chapter 2: Hell begins!

Days went by in the academy and everything was normal,except for the fact that somehow Mikan always managed to bump into Natsume just before entering the classroom and every single day Natsume managed to see Mikan's underwear.

That day aswell the same thing happened and Mikan's underwear was again seen by Natsume.

"Hmmph"said Natsume."So it's watermelons today ha little girl."

"Natsume! you pervert! Mikan looked excatly like a volcant about to erupt."How dare you see my underwear.And yes its watermelons,so what,do you have a problem with that!!??" By this time Mikan was breathing rapidly.

Natsume just stared at her with his famous expressionless look. Both of them stayed in that position for quite a long time. Then suddenly Yuu broke the silence.

"Mikan, you better come, Mr.Jinno will come any minute! Quickly everyone take your seats!" said Yuu.

Mikan forgot all her anger and rushed inside the classroom. Natsume just slowly walked towards his seat with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

Just then Mr.Narumi entered the class and made an annoucement."Students, Mr. Jinno wont be taking your classes today but he told me to give you an assisgnment. For this assignment you will have to work in pairs which means start looking for a partner!"

Just as Mikan heard the word "partner" she jumped up from her seat."Mr.Narumi, I want Hotaru to be my partner please!!"Mikan said with a broad smile on her face.

"Shut up baka, Ruka is my partner, aren't you Ruka??" Hotaru said with a wide,evil grin on her face and holding a photo up so that only Ruka could see it.

Ruka sweat dropped. " Ya ,sure Hotaru."

"Ohh Hataru! how could you choose Ruka over me! You are so cruel!"Mikan wailed.

"Its ok Miss Mikan I'm sure you'll get a partner sooner or later" Mr. Narumi said nervously.

Just then a cell phone started ringing. Natsume thought it was his cell that was ringing and Mikan thought that her cell was ringing. Mikan absentmindedly grabbed the cell phone and at the same time Natsume also tried taking the phone but instead he grabbed Mikan's hand,pulling her towards him. As a result Mikan ended up in Natsume's lap.

"See" said Mr. Narumi, " I told someone would choose you as a partner and as we can all see Mr.Hyuuga has choosen you!" Mr. Narumi said happpily.

"What?!! me and this pervert are partners! Nooo! screamed Mikan.

"Dont act like you are the one in agony here idiot. I am the real victim in here." Natsume coldly said.

"Ok then, I will be handing out papers on how u r to do the assingments. you will be submitting your assingments next week." said Mr. Narumi.

Classes ended and students were roaming around in the grounds. Mikan was with Yuu and Koko."So...," said Mikan to Koko."Have u figures out what Ana and Nonoko bought fron the bookstore?" Mikan asked innocently.

"No. Actually I havent met them since that day and I also quite forgot about it but thanks for reminding me." Koko said warmly.

"Hey I better find Natsume and get started with the assignment."thought Mikan.

"You will find him by the sakura tree." Koko said.

"Ohh, thanks for telling me. I better go now. Bye everyone." With that Mikan left for the sakura tree.

As Mikan approached the sakura tree, she saw Natsume sitting with his hands behind his head and with his eyes closed. As she went nearer Natsume suddenly said "This place is off limits for idiots like you" still with his eyes closed.

Mikan ignored him and sat down beside him. " You know, we should really get started with the assignment." Mikan said

"Whatever" said Natsume.

Mikan got bored and very quickly dozed off. She rested her head on Natsume's shoulder. " Hey baka, dont drool on my shoulder or else I will burn u to ashes"  
Natsume smirked as he realized that Mikan had fallen asleep.

"That idiot" smirked Natsume.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx a bunch "The Cool Kid and the Namele..." and "Hend" for your woderful and encouraging reviews.  
I have tried to make this story interesting so I hope you enjoy it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guys I would love to own Alice Academy but sadly I dont own it!

Chapter 3:What am I doing??

Mikan and Natsume surely got on in the wrong foot every morning and every morning they argued. Eventually it seemed weird to the students if they didnt argue in the morning or any other time. Gradually the date for the submission of their assignment kept coming closer but Natsume seemed least bothered by it. Mikian aswell got tired of telling him to coperate with her. So, imagine Mikan's happiness when just before the day of the submission Mr. Narumi announced that all homeworks,assignment and other stuff were postponed till later because of the upcoming Annual Dance competition.

The whole school was in a rumble and Mikan was more excited than ever.

"Wow! can u imagine, all homwork everything has been cancelled." shouted Mikan

"Mikan they have just been postponed not cancelled" said Yuu

"Ya whatever"said Mikan

"So, what do u do in the Annual Dance Competition?"Mikan asked innocently.

"Well..." said Koko, " we dance with masked partners and whoever dances the best wins the prize." he said

" That must be so exciting not knowing whom u r dancing with." Mikan stated with glee.

" Ya, sort of " both Yuu and Koko sweatdropped.

"I have to buy a new dress, the old ones wont do. Will u come with me to Central Town Yuu pleaseeee!"said Mikan with her puppy dog eyes.

" Ya sure Mikan I'll come" Yuu said happily.

" So...she is going to Central Town..." thought a cetain raven haired boy...

"Hey Ruka, lets go to Central Town" said Natsume

"Huh? what for?" asked Ruka

" Nothing just come with me" said Natsume

" Ok, whatever u say Natsume " Ruka said.

IN CENTRAL TOWN

" I want that dress and that one and that on... ohh there r so many to choose from, I cant decide!" Mikan was as excited as a bee in a honey jar. She could barely keep still.

Suddenly Mikan's eye caught a particular dress. It was totally white and fell uptill the ankles. It was simple but elegant, it also came with elbow length laced gloves.  
"I WANT THAT DRESS! IT'S SO PRETTY!" Mikan was practically drooling. But as her eyes fell on the price tag her broad smile disappeared. " Four thousand five hundred rabbits ! But...but...but I CANT AFFORD IT!" wailed Mikan. " Well...I guess I would have to do with my old dresses" said Mikan with watery eyes.

" I'm so sorry Mikan; I wish I could help u but even I cant afford it." Yuu said and Koko agreed.

" It's ok guys; my olds dresses arent that bad." said Mikan looking better than before.

With that the three students left Central Town.

" Hey Ruka " Natsume suddenly said.

" What is it Natsume?" asked Ruka.

" U go and wander by yourself, I want to be left alone." Natsume said.

Natsume went into a certain garment store as Ruka left.

" Well... ok Natsume; bye then" wit that Ruka left.

" Hey Lady, I want to but that dress." Natsume said.

" The one on shoe? Sure Sir ; that would be four thousand five hundred rabbits." said the lady.

Natsume simply threw a signed cheque at her and left the shop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm back people and thanx a lot for your reviews. Plz keep sending me reviews as they inspire me to continue my story. So...I hope u like this chapter and keep those reviews coming! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I donot own Alice Academy. 

Chapter Four: Who could it be??

Natsume was there sitting in his room quietly thinking about how to give Mikan the dress he had bought for her. He had tried various ways but failed.

"_ Darn it! How am I supposed to deliver this dress to her_?!! " said Natsume. " _Should I mail it_??... _No! No!...then what should I do_? " thought Natsume. He thought about how Mikan would look wearing the dress. " Beautiful..." said Natsume unconsiously. He lay on his bed looking at the ceiling with his hands at the back of his head...

" Hey Hotaru! which dress do u think I should wear?? " asked Mikan excitedly.

" Idiot u have only one dress." said Hotaru in her expressionless voice.

" Yeah u r right." said Mikan sheepishly. " Oh Hotaru how I wish I could have that white, elegant dress!! It was sooo beautiful !!" Mikan was practically drooling.

Just then a delivery was made. " Special delivery for Miss Mikan Sakura." said the robot.

" What??!! a delivery for me?! " said Mikan excitedly.

She ripped open the blue wrapping paper to find another wrapper. She ripped that open aswell to find the white elegant dress that she had craved for so much.  
Mikan couldnt believe her eyes. Some one had sent her the white dress she wanted so much. On top of the dress was a beautiful red rose and a letter. Mikan took the rose in her hand and admired it for sometime. Then she opened the letter and started reading it. It went like this:

_Dear Mikan,  
U must be wondering who I am. Here to tell u that this dress is a small token of my deep love for u._

_From- Your secret admirer..._

With this the letter ended.

" What does all this mean?? I don't understand !!" Mikan was pondering over who could have sent her the dress.

" That doesn't matter. What matters is that u got the dress u wanted, so stop eating up my head." Hotaru said in her same emotionless voice.

" Okay Hotaru, I'll leave u alone then and go and try out my new dress!" Mikan said happily.

That day in class Mikan told eveyone about the dress that was delivered to her. She also kept telling everyone that it was the dress she wanted so much.

" _What?? she got the white dress delivered to her_??" thought Natsume who was sitting at the back of the class listening to everything. " _But... but I didn't deliver it yet! Who could have sent her that dress then_?" thought Natsume." _I have to investigate_..."

That day later in the afternoon Natsume went to Central town to the same shop he bought the dress from.

" Hey Lady" said Natsume.

" Yes Sir, oh its u, the one who bought that dress on display yesterday. Is there a problem with it sir?" asked the lady.

" I just wanted to know how many of those dresses u sold that day." said Natsume.

"Oh, is that it? I sold just two yesterday of which u bought one." said the lady

" Then who bought the other one?" asked Natsume

"Well... we r not suppossed to disclose the identity of our customers..." said the lady.

Just then a fire ball appeard beside her head, " Say it or else" said Natsume.

" I'm sure we can make an exception this time." said the lady nervously.

" The other was bought by another gentleman and all I remeber about him is that he had a star on his right cheek. Thats all sir." said the lady.

" _A star_..." thought Natsume.

" _I'll eliminate anyone who even tries to take my Mikan from me_!' thought Natsume.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That it guys...hope u like it...plz **review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice 

Chapter Five: Beginning of something unknown

Natsume made his way out of the shop absent-mindedly as he tried to figure out the person with a star on his left cheek.

"_Who the hell would want to give a dress to that idiot girl_?" Natsume wondered angrily.

"What the..." Natsume was left in mid sentence as a wild stampede of females rushed past him in a hurry almost knocking him down.

Someone from the crowd screamed, " Hey look its Tsubasa!" Another added nearby, "Oh he's so dreamy!! He's even dreamier when he's ignoring us!"

Natsume looked at where all the girls were heading. A big female crowd had gathered with screaming fans all around, trying to have a glance at whoever was at the centre of the crowd. The crowd was so absorbed that they didn't even notice Natsume.

"Whatever..." Natsume murmured as he made his way back to the academy.

Back in the Academy everyone was busy with the preparations for the masked ball which was just a day ahead. The whole academy was overflowing with students from the elementary, middle and senior sections whereas Mikan was in her room with Hotaru trying her new dress for the thousandth time.

" Oh Hotaru I'm so confused...which ribbon should I wear the pink, blue or white one? How come u look sooo pretty in everything u wear? Which shoe should I wear...oh I have only one which i lost while being chased by Mr Bear." Mikan's face darkened gloomily and a sweat-drop appeared on her forehead.

"Hey Hotaru could u please lend me one of your Cinderella shoes...pretty please!!!!!!!" whined Mikan.

BANG BANG BANG BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA..Hotaru shot Mikan with her latest version of her baka gun.

Hotaru's baka gun advertisement:

"Baka gun version:1028 used when people ask for things which u know u wont get back. Its very cheap only 5000 rabbits. For reservation contact Hotaru Imai, Elementary division at room no 420."

Mikan woke up from unconsciousness, "Hotaru u r so mean. How could u do this to your best friend??"

"You can have the dumb shoes" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"OH Hotaru..." Mikan started flying across towards Hotaru when:

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Natsume lay in his bed still wondering 'bout the mysterious admirer of Mikan Sakura. He didn't notice when Ruka Nogi entered holding his pet rabbit.

" U've been very disracted lately, Natsume. Whats the matter?" asked Ruka.

" Its nothing " muttered Natsume.

Ruka noticed the wrapped gift lying on the floor. " Whats that ?"

" Nothing, dont bother about it ."

Meanwhile everyone was busy preparing for the grand ball. Most of the students were decorating the ballroom and Mikan was on top of a ladder arranging some flowers. Natsume was walking by,disturbed, when he noticed her.

_" Whats that stupid girl doing up there. Knowing her, she might fall any minute, the clumsy girl she is..."_

**_THUD!_**

Natsume found himself lying on the floor, face-to-face with a pair of hazel eyes staring blankly at him.

" _Her ... eyes.. they're so._.." thought Natsume

" Get off polka dots!! U r heavy." muttered Natsume.

" U PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!"

After the preparations were almost over, before going to bed Mikan out for a quiet walk. As she neared the sakura tree, she noticed Natsume lying with his back towards the tree with his hands behind his head looking at the sky.

" What r u doing here at this time of the night, huh Natsume??" she asked and sat down beside him uninvited.

"..." Natsume just shrugged, & continued staring at the sky.

" Hey Natsume, u know i got a gift from a mysterious guy, & its the dress i really really wanted, u know its a pretty, fluffy white dress & Hotaru even lent me her beautiful cinderella sho..."

Natsume pinned her to the tree with his hand on her mouth. " Shut ur mouth, little girl. " They were so close that Natsume could feel her warm breadth on his face.

" _She feels so warm..."_

" Natsume..."

Natsume opened his mouth to say something but instead removed his hand & left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay !! thats it guys, its the last chapter before the ball. And let me remind u that the ball is going to be smashing.  
If i dont receive enough** reviews** , then i'm going to **CANCEL THE BALL!!! MUHAAAHAAAA**!! (Just kidding!  
But plz review.

By the way i'm from Bangladesh and me n my sisters are one anime crazy band of girls. Suggestions & flames r always welcome. Luv u all. HASTA LA VISTA.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Alice Academy / Gakuen Alice 

Chapter Six : Arrival of the Stranger

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What are you doing here so early? " Hotaru asked blankly and receiving no reply approached the only person present in the class.

" Natsume... " she mumbled in her sleep.

" That idiot, sleeping in class again. "

BAKA BAKA BAKA BANG BANG BANG BANG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Hey what was that for ? " Mikan cried out with a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

" How come you are here so early? " Hotaru went on as if nothing happened, polishing her baka gun with Mikan's handkerchief.

" Oh Hotaru, I had this weird feeling all night and couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here early... and sort of fell asleep " she added sheepishly.

" And the stupid girl you are, I'm sure you dont know what caused it " Hotaru said as she sat down and took out a pencil that started singing on the desk.

" Actually Hotaru, I dont, but you are so smart I'm sure you know. Would you please plz tell me Hotaru, afterall you are my best friend. "

" Maybe, for 500 rabbits " Hotaru mumbled.

" You know I dont have that much money!!! " she added desperately , " maybe I could be your slave for a day, that way we can be together all the time and you can help me too !!! " Just as she bent down to pick up the pencil which had fallen down while dancing & was now screaming in agony, the door slide open and :

" Dont ruin my day early in the morning, strawberries " Natsume snapped as he sat down in his usual seat and took out his manga.

" Sorry to ruin your day " said Mikan and quietly took her seat.

_" Whats with that idiot ? Why isn't she mad at me? "_ thought Natsume, confused and angry at the same time.

Everyone went to their places as Mr. Jinno entered the class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mask Ball was finally there and Mikan Sakura was more excited than a bee in a honey jar. She had received an anonymous note in the morning which stated, " I'll be waiting for you..." which doubled her enthusiasm. The ball started at 7:00 in the evening but she started getting ready from 4:00 in the afternoon. Even though she had checked every piece of clothing starting from her matching underwear to her gloves, she still felt something was missing.

"What could it be? What's missing?? I can't think of anything but I still feel incomplete."

After what seemed like an hour or so she suddenly realised that she had completely forgotten about the mask, without which the ball could not be attended.

"Oh no, how could I be so forgetful??!! I completely forgot about the mask!!"

She made her way towards the storeroom to find a mask when she suddenly began to think of her dress again and dazed off in another dimension. Just as she was starting to drool at the thought of her dress, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oi strawberries, watch where you are going" Natsume snapped.

"Sorry Natsume I really wasn't paying any attention to...strawberries? YOU PERVERT!!!!!! How dare you sneak at my underwear????"

"Shut up little girl and stop showing obscene to the public" and with that Natsume left.

"Natsume that idiot, he's so...he's so...ahhh I don't even know what to call him!!! By the way what am i doing here? Oh yes! the mask!! I need a mask!!"

But she didn't get the mask as on her way she met Kokoyormi who told her that she won't get a mask now but will be handed one before entering the ball.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Natsume's room:

Natsume lay in his bed with his hands behind his head and kept staring at the ceiling. He was totally absorbed in trying to figure out who could have given Mikan the dress. The one he bought for Mikan was lying neglected on the floor. It was of no use to him anymore. "Darn it!!" Anger and rage was overflowing him as he looked at the wrapped gift. Natsume walked over to where the gift was lying. He knelt down and held it in his hands. His anger grew with every second he looked at it. Suddenly, without even realising it, Natsume gripped the gift tighter and burned it. He threw the burning box across the room and stood up only to find a surprised Ruka staring at him. Natsume was a little taken aback by seeing Ruka, but ofcourse his face didn't show any sign of it.

" Na...Natsume are you alright?? " muttered Ruka.

" I dont want ot talk about it Ruka. Leave me alone "

" But Natsume..." began Ruka

" Leave now! " shouted Natsume

Ruka stood silently for sometime and then left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was ready for the mask ball and everyone was super excited about it. It was finally time for the ball. Mikan, Anna & Nonoko were in Hotaru's room adding their final touches. Hotaru looked great in her lilac gown with matching gloves together with a tiara. Anna & Nonoko were wearing identical pink dresses with gloves that they bought especially for the ball from Central town. Mikan wore her elegant white dress, pearl earrings, which once belonged to her mother and white lacy gloves that went all the way upto her elbows, and ofcourse the cinderella shoes for which she agreed to clean Hotaru's room & laboratory for a week.

Back in the boy's dormitory everyone was ready except for Natsume who was locked up in his room. A worried Ruka approached Natsume's room and debated whether to knock or not. He was wearing a black tuxedo with Alice Academy star on it. He looked great and most of the academy's girls were already drooling. But Ruka wasn't the least bothered about them. After standing for sometime, he went in. The first thing he noticed was the burnt gift on the floor which was still there and Natsume was just lying on his bed without a care in the world.

" Natsume, why aren't you ready yet? " asked Ruka.

" I'm not going to the darn ball " Natsume replied without even looking.

Ruka slowly walked towards Natsume's bed and sat down.

" You know Natsume, I never thought you would give up so easily " he said with a slight smirk. " I thought you were a very determined person, and I know you are, but when it comes to love you act like such a total loser." Ruka looked at Natsume to see if he had any reaction and after getting a negative reponse, continued,"I know Mikan is very special to you and that is why I think you should not give up on her for some person who just happens to give her the same dress you wanted to give her."

Ruka sighed as he saw Natsume's emotionless face and stood up. Before closing the door behind him he added," And since that person is going to be in the ball, I think you should be there as well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the ball:

Before entering the ball everyone was handed a mask each so that no one knew who was who.

" Oh! this is so exciting!" wailed Mikan."And look everyone is here. But wait, where is Natsume and Ruka?? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"They are probably hiding somewhere from the girls." said Nonoko.

"Idiot" said Hotaru "even if they were here they would be wearing masks and so we wouldn't know."

"Yeah you are right." said Mikan sheepishly.

After a while, Anna Nonoko and Hotaru left to get drinks leaving Mikan alone. Mikan was wondering what to do when:

"Miss Mikan Sakura?" someone said from behind.

Mikan looked up to see a tall masked guy with dark hair and a star on his left cheek, looking down at her.

"Yeah thats me" said Mikan warmly.

"Looking lovely" complemented the masked stranger with a warm smile on his face.

"Umm..., do I know you??" asked Mikan scratching her head.

"May I have the pleasure to dance with you?" the stranger continued ignoring her question and extending his hand towards her.

" Ok, sure!" was the reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a masked Natsume entered the ball, a certain masked guy with a star on his left cheek and his hands around Mikan's waist attracted his attention...

-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it guys. We will continue the ball in the upcoming chapters. Hope you enjoy reading this one and guys thanks a lot for your reviews.  
So...keep the reviews coming!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy/Galuen Alice

Chapter Seven: Jealousy? What's that?

Everything was going great in the school's ball room and Mikan was having a blast as she waltzed around the dance floor with her new found stranger. He held her by the waist and looked intensely into her eyes whenever he got the chance to do so. Though it seemed a little weird to Mikan, she just smiled at her warmly and continued dancing with him. Everything was perfect but the only problem was...

" Have the air conditioners stopped working?" asked Mikan inoocently.

" I guess so, as the room seems to get hotter with every step we take." said the stranger.

" It's getting very hot in here. I'll go get a drink." with that Mikan was about to leave when the stranger pulled Mikan towards him so that their bodies touched.

" You stay here princess. I'l go get the drinks. Stay right here." the stranger flashed an enigmatic smile towards her that could make any girl's knees weak but Mikan's as he left to get the drinks.

Mikan begun fanning herself with her hand as she stood in the middle of the dance floor, obviously sweating.It didn't take long for the stranger to return with the drinks and as he handed Mikan a glass, he suggested that they went outside to the school yard to drink it as it was too hot inside. Mikan readily agreed and followed him outside to the school yard, hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume was keeping a sharp eye on Mikan and her strange partner as they went outside the school building. He couldn't help but notice the star on his right cheek. It burnt him inside as he remembered what the shop lady had said. A guy with a star on his right cheek bought the same dress he did and delivered it to Mikan before he himself could.

But what burnt him even more was the fact that the lunatic was holding Mikan by the waist and he kept staring at her stupidly all the time. He wanted to go there and box his eye out but ofcourse that was not possible.

" _Why the heck is she hanging around with him? What does she think she is doing letting him touch her?"_ thought Natsume to himself.

Natsume stared at the couple as they made their way towards the school ground hand in hand. As he watched them, he felt a feeling that he couldn't bear. What was that feeling? He didnot know. But he was going to find out once and for all.

He followed them towards the school yard and then made his way towards the Sakura Tree. He climbed up to the top and waited. As it was Mikan's favourite spot, he somehow had a feeling that she would come there. And she sure did...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and the stranger kept walking without knowing which way they were going. Suddenly Mikan exclaimed:

" Hey, do you want to see my most favourite spot in the school yard?" asked Mikan excitedly.

"Sure princess. Where is it?" asked the stranger.

"I'll take you there." with that Mikan took his hands in hers and rushed towards the Sakura Tree. Once there, she let go of his hand, rushed towards the tree, sat under it and gestured the stranger to sit beside her.

He obeyed and went and sat beside her.

" I have to admit princess. I am impressed." said the stranger.

" Isn't it beautiful? I just love it. I come here often and always find Nats..." just then Mikan stopped. She remembered that this was the exact place where Natsume had pinned her and she had got that wierd feeling in her heart. A slight blush crept across her face as she recalled Natsume's warm breath washing over her face.

" What is it? Why did you stop so suddenly??" asked the stranger.

" It's nothing" and that was all Mikan said.

The stranger just smiled at her as if he understood everything.

" Hey, Mikan can I ask you something?" asked the stranger as he gently stroke Mikan's hand.

" Yah sure." was her reply.

" Umm...I just wanted to...I wanted to ask..what Natsume means to you." said the stranger.

" Na..Natsume?" said Mikan a little astonished.

" Yah..I mean what is he to you? Is he a nobody,a friend or something else?" asked the stranger.

" He..he is a friend"_ I guess_. Said Mikan

" Just a friend?" inquired the stranger.

" Yah..just a friend." said Mikan smiling warmly.

After hearing that, the stranger let out a sigh of relief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _What the heck are they doing?...What the heck am I doing?!!...Why am I here in the first place?!!...Am I following them...NO WAY!..Why do I care what that idiot does? Why should I care about the way that lunatic stranger stares at my Mikan..I mean..that idiot?? I shouldn't. I should just leave right now. But how can I leave this idiot alone with this lunatic...I can't..."_ Natsume was himself surprised by his thoughts but he just couldn't stop from thinking about her.

Just then a movement down below made him alert and so he crouched behind the leaves. But what he saw made him feel like jumping out of his hiding place and burn that stranger to ashes.

The stranger was slowly moving towards Mikan with a determined and serious expression in his deep blue eyes.

_" What does he think he is doing?? Is he about to..to...kiss Mikan?!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was innocently counting the number of stars in the beautiful night sky.

" Mikan" the stranger practically whispered to Mikan's ears and she felt a range of shivers travel down her spine as the strangers warm breath washed across her ear and part of her expossed neck.

" Huh?" was all Mikan could say as she turned toward the stranger to find his face inches apart from hers. His deep blue intense eyes gleamed under the moon light. Though his eyes were the only things that Mikan could see, she could feel the intensity in it. The view was breath taking and even our Mikan was caught off-guard.

" You sure are a sight for sore eyes." said the stranger. He stared at her lovely hazel eyes. Her eyes clearly showed signs of confusion and surprise. A strand of her hair fell across her face and it made him want to put it behind her ear. And he just didn't think about it but he put his thoughts to action. He slowly reached out towards her face, gently stroking her spotless skin and then he traced his way towards the strand of hair. He gently took the strand of hair and put it behind her hair, staying in that position a little longer than necessary.

"_He's so gentle and caring unlike that rude and emotionless Natume and he is so...What the?? Why am I comparing him to Natsume? It's not like I care but still..."_ Mikan drifted off in her own thoughts when suddenly a great noise returned her back to reality. Realization struck her like a bucket of cold water.

Both Mikan and the stranger shifted their attention to the great noise that had ruined thier romantic moment. A bark of a nearby tree had suddenly some how caught fire and brroken off.

" That's strange. How did it suddenly catch fire?" asked the stranger.

" I don't know. It's weird." was Mikan's reply.

" Let's go in now. It's pretty late." said Mikan.

" Yah...you are right. Let's get back." with that the stranger got up and offered Mikan his hand.

Mikan gladly accepted it and they both made their way towards the school building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_ What the heck did I just do?? I didn't mean to...I mean...it was a reflex action..it just suddenly caught fire...what's happening to me??"_ these thoughts were brewing across Natsume's mind as he looked first at the burning bark then at the retreating couple. "_ I should get back now"_ with that Natsume went back to the school building. Somehow the thought of them in the school building was more comforting then them being alone in a moon lit night...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Natsume went inside the school building, he was greeted by an anxious Ruka who started asking questions immediately.

" Where were you all this time? I have been looking for you." asked Ruka

" Outside" replied Natsume.

" Outside? What were you doing outside?" inquired Ruka.

" None of your business." was the reply.

"_ Natsume sure is in a bad mood today. I wonder if he is still upset about the dress incident...ofcourse he is...he'll never forget it."_

Ruka looked around the ball room in search of his black mailing friend. He didn't know why but he suddenly had the urge to see her.

"_ Why the heck am I looking for her?? ofcourse...just to make sure that she is not working on another of her master plans to black mail me..thats all...for my own benefit and safety...and desire and to have a glance of her dark eyes and...what the heck am I saying?? I must be going crazy!" _Ruka thought to himself.

Meanwhile Natsume's eyes were fixed upon Mikan and her partner who were sitting quietly in a corner of the ballroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So Mikan, tell me about your family." said the stranger.

" My family?" asked Mikan.

" Yah...your family." said the stranger.

" Well...I live with my grandpa." said Mikan.

" Just your grandpa?" inqiured the stranger.

" Yup...only him." said Mikan.

" I see" said the stranger.

Suddenly Mikan realized that she didn't even know the name of the guy she almost kissed!! Actually he almost kissed her, not the other way around.

" Oh.. I forgot to ask you your name. What's your name?" asked Mikan warmly.

" My name?" repeated the stranger sheepishly.

" Yah..your name, you have one right? Maybe your parent's didn't give you a name! Then are you called stary cheeked or something?" asked Mikan with a question mark over her head.

" I do have a name princess." said the stranger.

" Yah about that...i have been wondering, who is the princess around here actually??" asked Mikan sheepishly.

" Ahh...forget it" said the stranger.

" Okay...so what's your name?" asked Mikan.

" Well...it's...umm..uhh..it's..." As the stranger was about to reveal himself, Sumire's voice was heard over the microphone.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, eberyone listen up. Now we are about to start the main event. The dance competition is about to start. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE is now requested to take their places in the dance floor with their partners. The music, which has been chosen by me, is perfect for the event. The music will begin shortly but by then, take your places in the dance floor."

The whole ballroom was in a rush as people started looking for prtners and taking their places in the dance floor.

" So...I guess my name will remain a mystery for tonight then." said the stranger.

Mikan just stared at him for a while with a surprised look on her face.

The stranger got up and offered his hand to Mikan.

" May I have the pleasure of dancing with you in the competition?" asked the stranger politely.

" Yah, sure." was Mikan's reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, Natsume whom are you going to dance with?" asked Ruka.

" You" replied Natsume.

" Me!!??" repeated a shocked Ruka.

" You have other plans?" asked Natsume.

" No, I mean, is it legal...I mean... two guys dancing?" asked Ruka stammering.

Natsume just walked towards the dance floor and glanced behind him to find Ruka still standing in the same position.

" So, are you coming?" asked Natsume.

" Ya..." was Ruka's only reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music started to play and everyone was dancing and having a great time. The stranger turned out to be an amazing dancer and both of them stood out in the crowd. On the other hand, Natsume and Ruka barely moved at all. Ruka just moved his legs to the beat and Natsume stood beside him with his hands inside his pocket. He couldn't bear the fact that Mikan was dancing with that strange guy and seemed to enjoy it so much.

"_ Darn it! I have to do something before...anything happens."_ thought Natsume.

" Ruka" said Natsume.

" What is it?" asked Ruka.

" Let's dance" said Natsume.

" Huh?...okay..whatever you say Natsume." was Ruka's reply.

As Ruka and Natsume danced, Natsume kept his eyes only on one particular couple, Mikan and the stranger. He couldn't take his eyes off them. Natsume kept dancing towards Mikan and the strangers direction. His rapt attention was focused on what the stranger was saying to Mikan.

" You have lovely eyes princess" complemented the stranger.

" Your eyes are great too." replied Mikan.

" Your skin...it's so smooth and perfect." as he said this, he reached out to stroke Mikan's face.

" Thank you, your skin's great too." replied Mikan.

Natsume was burning with jealousy but on the other hand he couldn't help but smirk a little at Mikan's stupid answers.

As the music went into a more livelier mode, everyone's dancing beat increased. Natsume and Ruka, Mikan and the stranger, were dancing side by side. Natsume was so close to Mikan that if he wanted, he could have just grabbed her. And then, Natsume put his thoughts to action...

As they kept dancing, Natsume, with a quick movement of his hand, grabbed Mikan by the waist and pulled her towards him, and with his other hand, he pushed Ruka towards the stranger. The movement was quick and complicated and it took the stranger some time before he realized that he was dancing with a guy.

Mikan was surprised by the pull in her waist and because of this sudden shock, she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, her eyes met with two cold and emotionless eyes.

"_ Those eyes...they seem...familiar..."_ thought Mikan.

The dance had to go on and so it did. Now, the stranger was dancing with Ruka and Natsume was dancing with Mikan. All the time, Natsume kept his eyes on Mikan's.

" _Her eyes...they are...so innocent and...lovely..and so warm.._ " thought Natsume.

Through out the dance Natsume and Mikan just gazed at each other with rapt attention. They kept on dancing and now, the spotlight was on them. Natsume turned out to be an even better dancer than the stranger. Ruka , the stranger and the whole crowd stood petrified as Natsume and Mikan waltzed around the room. They were so close to each other that occassionally their noses touched and sometimes even their lips brushed against each other. A slight blush crept over Mikan's face as she danced with this unknown partner.

Suddenly a wall of fire surrounded both of them.It separated them from the rest of the crowd and no one could see what was going on inside. Mikan stopped dancing and so did Natsume. Though Mikan looked around, surprised and a little scared, Natsume's gaze never left Mikan. He held her hand in his and pressed it gently. Mikan stood there, unable to understand what was happening. Natsume went closer to Mikan. His warm breath washed over Mikan's ear and as a reflex response, Mikan closed her eyes.

"_ Don't go dancing with that idiot again"_ Natsume gently whispered in Mikan's ear.

Mikan stood there, this time a little shocked with what she has just heard.

" But..." Mikan was about to say something, but Natsume stopped her by putting his finger over her lips.

He then traced his way towards Mikan lips and then, with at first a little hesitation, pressed his lips against hers. He could feel Mikan's shock and confusion but he continued. He held Mikan by the waist, holding her close to him.

Mikan, on the other hand, stood there petrified. But, then as the kiss deepened, her hands found their way to the back of Natsume's neck. She closed her eyes and held him close to her.

The kiss lasted for only seconds as Natsume released her mouth too soon. He gently caressed her face and then with a last look at her, he walked away without anyone noticing him. As he left, the fire wall disappeared as well. Inside it, was only Mikan, who stood shocked and petrified...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys this sort of the end of the ball. I have tried my best to make it big and interesting. And listen up people, I need reviews to continue this story. Reviews are a writers encouragement and if I dont get enought encouragement, then I dont think i'll continue this story any more. Can you think, I got only 20 reviews for 6 chapters!! This time, I wanted to delete this story once and for all but I still wrote this chapter. I hope my reviews will at least be over 40 this time. Please guys please REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice

Chapter Eight: A Confession

Natsume lay under the Sakura Tree with his manga covering his handsome features. He kept thinking about the mask ball and the kiss he shared with Mikan. Though he felt stupid..he somehow felt content. It just felt so right. He was totally absorbed in his thoughts when...suddenly he sat up straight and burned a nearby bush to reveal a hiding Koko...

" Like your skin to be deep fried or roasted?" asked Natsume with a restless fire ball in his hand.

" Actually I like it the way it is." said Koko smiling sheepishly.

" What are u doing here?" it was more a statement than a question.

" Me?! I...I.. was just... hanging around." said Koko a bit nervously.

" You would be literally hanging if you dont tell me what you read from my mind." was Natsume's straight answer.

"Natsume..I just...read..read..about the mask ball..ya that's right!...I just read the word mask ball!!" said Koko sweating.

Natsume looked at Koko with a look that could kill.

" Ahh...hehehe...I should be leaving now..bye Natsume!" with that Koko made a run for it but was soon surrounded by a circle of flames.

" Leaving too soon?" asked Natsume. " Speak up or else.."

" Ok! Ok! wait!!...I'll tell you...just dont kill me Natsume please!!" pleaded Koko.

"..."

" Well...you were thinking about Mikan...and..ahh..thats all...thats all I read." said Koko sweating dramatically.

" SAY IT!!" demanded Natsume.

" I read that you were the one who kissed Mikan!! Natsume don't kill me it was Imai's fault , she forced me to read your mind!!" Koko was extremely scared as now Hotaru was going to torture him to death for revealing her name!! But he was even more scared of what Natsume would do with him now that he told him what he read from his mind!!!

Natsume pinned Koko to the Sakure Tree with his hand on Koko's collar.

" Don't you dare tell that Imai or anyone else what you read or you won't live to see tomorrow's sun." said Natsume.

" I...I..won't say it...to anyone.." said Koko practically shaking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan sat at her desk day deaming about what took place in the mask ball. Was that guy going to be her knight in shinning armour??...

"Hey what are you drooling about?" asked Hotaru in her usual monotonous tone.

Mikan was still drooling while Hotaru hit her with the latest version of her baka gun.

"Oh Hotaru you are so mean!!" wailed Mikan

"You haven't answered my question"

"Well its just that..." Mikan's voice trailed off as Natsume entered.

Natsume stood there as Mikan stared at him. Something about him was familiar...he seemed to remind her of someone but she couldn't remember who it was...

" What are you staring at polka-dots?" asked Nasume with a slight smirk on his face.

" What!? polka-dots??!! how dare you Natsume???..." Mikan kept on screaming at him.

Natsume was as usual and as cool as a cucumber. He calmly went and took his seat at the back of the class.

Just then Ruka and Koko entered the classroom with many others. Ruka went and took his seat beside Natsume while Koko stood at the very spot, petrified. Both Hotaru and Natsume were staring him threateninly. He a serious of eye contacts...Koko went and took his seat. Soon afterwards Mr.Jinno entered and Koko couldn't remember the last time he had been so relieved to see Mr.Jinno.

The class went on and so did the stares from Hotaru and Natsume.

" What am I suppossed to do?" thought Koko...

As the class ended, Koko was the first one to exit the classroom and someone followed him close behind...

Koko ran straight towards the garden sheds and took a seat near the drinking fountain. Just as he was starting to relax, and hand on his shoulder made him jump up.

" Hey, cool down Koko." said Ruka

" Ohh its you Ruka, I thought it was...forget it. What are you doing here?" asked Koko.

" I just wanted to ask you something. It concerns the death glares that you have been getting from Miss Imai and Natsume." said Ruka.

" Deat...death glares, hehehe, what are you talking about?" asked Koko quiet nervously.

" You know very well what I am talking about Koko. There's no need to hide it." said Ruka seriously.

" Well...you see it was nothing...nothing at all." said Koko.

" If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok, I won't force you because I know that Imai and Natsume are two very difficult people. But listen, if you need any help...I'm always there buddy, ok?" said Ruka in a calm voice.

" Yah...I know, thanks Ruka." said Koko.

" Your welcome." and with that Ruka left.

Back in the clasroom, Hotaru and Natsume were going through a cold war as well.

As Natsume walked towards the door, he stared one last time at Hotaru...

" Don't mess with my life." saying that, Natsume left the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stranger stood at the bus stop to central town. He's been waiting there for Mikan for more than an hour and she still hasn't shown up.

" Where can that girl be? Can she be any kind of trouble?" thought the concerned stranger.

Suddenly, he spotted a girl running towards him with all her might, and who else could it be...

" I am so sorry, my alarm clock wasn't working and I couldn't find my dress and also..." Mikan was cut short as the stranger put his finger on her mouth.

" It's ok princess, I can wait for you all my life if that's necessary." said the stranger as he smiled an enigmatic smile.

A slight blush crept across Mikan's face as she heard the stranger's reply to her apology.

" Shall we go now princess? It's already pretty late." said the stranger.

" Yah, lets go to Central Town!" said the ever enthusiastic Mikan forgetting all about the momentary blush on her face.

As the bus went towards Central Town, Mikan and the stranger engaged themselves in pleasant conversations.

" Have I told you how beautiful you are princess?" asked the stranger as he stared at Mikan with immense intensity.

" Yah..you did..." replied Mikan

" Hey, you never told me your name mister." exclaimed Mikan.

" Ohh..yes I haven't told you my name yet." said the stranger as he smiled sheepishly.

" So...what is it?" asked Mikan excitedly.

" Its...uhh..my name's Tsubasa. Tsubase Andou." said the stranger.

" Tsubasa huh? nice name Mr. Andou." said Mikan.

Hearing this the stranger laughed.

" Why are you laughing?" asked a puzzled Mikan.

" Princess you don't have to call me Mr.Andou." said Tsubasa still laughing.

" Then what do I call you?" asked Mikan.

" You can call me Tsubasa, just Tsubasa." said the stranger.

" Ok...uhh...Tsubasa." replied Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while the happy couple were being watched by a raven haired guy who was determined to give them the worst day possible...

" So his name's Tsubasa huh?" asked Natsume.

"That's what he told Mikan." replied Koko.

" Let's go then." Natsume walked ahead and looked behind to see Koko still standing in the same position.

" Aren't you coming?" asked Natsume.

" Uhh...Natsume I thought you said that I was free to go once you found out his name." said Koko while smiling sheepishly.

" Wanna live to see tomorrow or what?" asked Natsume.

" I'm coming!" replied Koko as he ran towards Natsume.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey let's go and have some Fluff Puffs!" exclaimed Mikan as she ran towards the candy shops.

" Sure princess what ever you want." said the stranger.

" So, what will it be sir?" asked the shop keeper.

" We would like to have the biggest box of Fluff Puffs available please." said Tsubasa.

" The biggest box! are you sure sir? it's pretty huge!" said the shop keeper.

" Yah Tsubasa are you sure we need all that?" asked Mikan.

" I 'm sure." replied Tsubasa with a cute smile on his face.

As Mikan was handed the HUGE box of Fluff Puffs, it immediately caught fire and burnt to ashes.

" Ahhh!!! what just happened?? I didn't do it did I?" asked Mikan with puzzle in her eyes.

" No princess you didn't but how did it catch fire?" said a concerned Tsubasa.

" It's ok, lets go and do somethig else." suggessted Mikan and she looked longingly at the Ferris Wheel.

" Ok sure..." said Tsubasa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Natsume!! what did you do? someone could have been hurt...!! Mikan could have been hurt!!" exclaimed Koko.

" Shut up! I know what I'm doing." snapped Natsume.

" Natsume...are you alright?" asked Koko a bit puzzled.

" Let's go." was Natsume's straight reply.

" Oh..ok." with that Koko followed Natsume.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How did you know I wanted to ride on the Ferris Wheel?" asked Mikan.

" Princess...I know everything you want." replied Tsubasa.

" Lets go! Lets go! I can't wait to ride it!!" exclaimed Mikan as they both got on the Ferris Wheel.

As they rode the Ferris Wheel, Tsubasa and Mikan had a pleasant chat together.

" Mikan, do u know what people say about this particular Ferris Wheel?" asked Tsubasa.

" No, what do people say?" asked Mikan excitedly.

" Well...they say that if any guy proposes to any girl when the carriage is at the top, and if the girl accepts, then they are made for each other." explained Tsubasa.

" Oh really?" asked Mikan.

" Yah..." replied Tsubasa.

" Ohhh...look at that tree it seems so small from up here!!" exclaimed Mikan forgetting all about the tension in the air.

" Mikan...I want to ask you something." said Tsubasa staring intensely into Mikan's eyes.

" Well...what is it?" asked Mikan.

" Mikan...uhh..well.." stammered Tsubasa.

" What is it Tsubasa?" asked Mikan a bit puzzled.

" Mikan...will...you...I mean...will you be my...my...girlfriend?" asked Tsubasa nervously.

" Your girlfriend??" asked Mikan.

" Yah you know...my girlfriend...well...will you be??" asked Tsubasa.

Mikan looked down at her fingers and played with them as she thought of what to say when a flash bac kof Natsume's handsome face came into her mind.

" You see...Tsubasa...I actually...like...like...someone else...you are a great friend and all but...I..."

" But what polka-dots? asked a familiar voice.

" But you see...polka-dots??!! what?!!!!" Mikan looked up to find Natsume's smirking face looking down at her.

" NATSUME!!!!???!!!!" she crawled back in anime style and was about to fall because of her clumsiness when Natsume grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

" Your are not going anywhere without giving me an answer." was Natsume's straight reply...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GUYS!! ATLAST I HAVE POSTED A NEW CHAPTER!!! HATS OFF TO ME!!! MY EXAMS ARE GOING ON AND I AM SOOO BUSY THESE DAYS!!! BUT...EVERYONE...THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND THOUGH THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT GOOD...PLZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I donot own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy

Chapter Nine : Falling

As Mikan looked up at Natsume, the familiar feeling that his eyes were especially known to her, filled her from within. She stared at them as they stared back at her with even greater intensity. But our idiot Miss Mikan just had to break the sweet silence...

" Where on earth is Tsubasa?" asked Mikan who was still half balanced on Natsume's arm since the time he saved her from falling.

" Hanging around somewhere." a slight smirk spread over Natsume's lips as he said this.

" What do you mean?" asked Mikan, straightening up now.

" See for your self..." said Natsume as her motioned towards a tree with his head.

As Mikan turned to see what Natsume was pointing at, she almost got a momentary shock. Natsume was right! Tsubasa was hanging around! literally...on a tree!

" Natsume! what is Tsubasa doing there?!" screamed Mikan.

" How should I know?" was Natsume's obvious reply.

" What do you mean how should you know? He was alright before you suddenly got here out of nowhere! actually...how did u get here?" asked Mikan breathlessly.

" None of your business." was Natsume's straight reply.

" Well then atleast get Tsubasa out of there!?" said Mikan.

" I'll think about it." said Natsume.

" No you wont! Get him down now!" shouted Mikan.

Natsume smirked at Mikan and then looked down.

" You heard the girl, drop him." said Natsume to someone down below.

Mikan looked down to see the boy with the flying alice nodding back at Natsume. And to Mikan's utmost surprise, he roughly dropped Tsubasa to the ground.

" TSUBASA!! Natsume you idiot! Somebody get me out of this ride! Somebody! Anybody!!" Mikan shouted at the top of her voice.

The comosion she caused actually made the ride conductor ( or whatever he is) to stop the ride and get her down. As soon as she was out, she ran towards the injured Tsubasa.

" Tsubasa! are you alright? Speak to me!" Mikan was close to tears.

" Ahh...Mi...Mikan, are you okay?" said Tsubasa.

" Me?! I'm alright! what about you? Can you get up??" asked the worried Mikan.

" I don't think so...I hurt my back and my head..." with that, Tsubasa fell unconsious.

" Tsubasa?! Someone get me an ambulance!! He's dying!" screamed Mikan.

" He's not dying you idiot." Natsume said that and left. " _Why is she so worried about him?"_ thought Natsume.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Mikan ran up to the hospital wing straight after class. She went there the day after that and the day after that and she kept doing it for one whole week. But as it turned out, Tsubasa was badly injured after the fall that he still hadn't recovered.

" I'm here!" shouted Mikan as she entered the room where Tsubasa lay.

" Hello Princess. How are you doing?" asked Tsubasa.

" I'm doing great but tell me how you are feeling. Better than before?" asked Mikan worriedly.

" Well, I'm definitely better than before. The first few days were horrible and I dont remember most of the things but I'm doing good now. Maybe after a day or two, the nurse will let me leave this horrible place and come to you my princess." Tsubasa fell silent for a while then suddenly he asked Mikan, " Princess?, Natsume did this to me right?" asked Tsubasa very seriously.

Mikan stared at him for a while, not quite sure what to say. Somehow she just didn't want Natsume to get hurt in anyway. What if Tsubasa fought with him or something?

" Ahh, why dont we forget all that. Umm, should I peel the apple for you?" replied the confused Mikan.

Tsubasa understood that Mikan didn't want to talk about it so he just let it go for the moment.

" You can do anything you want with it Princess. The fact that you are here makes me feel better already.

The rest of the time went on smoothly but still Mikan kept thinking the whole time...what could have made Natsume do such a thing?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Mikan decided that she needed to have a chat with Natsume about Tsubasa. Therefore, after class, she stayed behind. As Natsume was about to leave, Mikan called him from behind.

" Natsume, umm...could I talk you." asked Mikan.

" What?" asked Natsume in his usual cold voice.

" About what you did to Tsubasa...why did you do that to him?" asked Mikan.

" That's none of your business." with that Natsume started walking towards the door once again.

" Hey! I'm not done with you! Come back here!" Saying that Mikan followed Natsume, all the way telling him to stop and listen to her, but he didn't turn back.

" Natsume! wait up, where are you going? I need to talk to you!" Mikan kept calling him but Natsume just kept walking.

Suddenly Natsume stopped and Mikan bumped at his back.

" Natsume?" Mikan looked around and saw that she was standing under the Sakura Tree. " Why are we here?" asked Mikan.

" Stop following me polka-dots." with that Natsume went and sat under the Sakura Tree.

Mikan went and sat beside Natsume.

" Can we talk now Natsume?" asked Mikan.

" ..." was Natsume's reply.

" Natsume, Tsubasa is a..." Mikan stopped at the middle of the sentence as she saw Natsume's face inches away from hers. He was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath over her face.

" Why do you care about him so much?" asked Natsume coldly.

" I...he is my friend and..." Mikan couldn't even finish her sentence.

" What am I to you?" snapped Natsume.

" Umm...you are my...uhh..." Mikan was again stopped at mid sentence as Natsume pinned her to the tree and captured her lips. Slowly, Natsume embraced Mikan, supporting her with one hand on her waist and the other hand on her left cheek. He held her close, never wanting to let go. Mikan as well, though a bit shocked at first, gave in to the kiss. She had both hands on the back of his head.

As the kiss ended, both of them stared at each other for a while, not quite sure of what they just did. The passion that ignited between them was something they couldn't understand.

Natsume walked up to a tree and then, leaning on it, with his hands folded infront of his chest, he kept staring at Mikan.

Mikan didn't understand what to do. After what happened between her and Natsume, she started feeling uncomfortable.

" I better go now...bye Natsume." with that Mikan was about to leave when Natsume pulled her back to him. Mikan had her back to him as he held her by the waist with his mouth close to her ear.

" Don't you want the answer to your question?" asked Natsume slowly.

" I...do." replied Mikan.

" Then answer my question first." said Natsume.

" What question?" asked a puzzled Mikan.

Natsume rested his head on Mikan's shoulder.

" Back at the Ferris Wheel, you said you liked someone. Who is it?" asked Natsume quietly.

" I...I..." Mikan was in awe what to say.

Natsume smiled, understanding that he had made her fall into a state of confusion.

" Meet me here at seven tonight. Let me know your answer then." Natsume kissed Mikan lightly on the cheek and then left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that small romantic event, Mikan went to the hospital wing. Tsubasa was quite worried as she hadn't come to meet him like she always did.

Mikan went inside and found Tsubasa standing in front of the window, all dressed.

" Tsubasa? Are they letting you out today?" asked Mikan.

" Princess, I was waiting for you. Where were you?" asked Tsubasa.

" Umm...I...was a bit busy." said Mikan.

" I see, it's okay princess and yes, they are letting me out today." replied Tsubasa.

" But have you totally recovered?" asked Mikan worriedly.

" Yup, I am up and ready to go!" said Tsubasa happily, but as Tsubasa looked at Mikan, he noticed that she was quite tensed. " Princess, is everything alright?" asked Tsubasa, taking his seat beside Mikan and caressing her cheek lightly.

" Ya...yah, everything's fine. Let's go and celebrate! You are finally out of the hospital!" Mikan started singing and dancing but ofcourse Tsubasa knew something was wrong.

" Princess, you'll be late for class. Why don't you go to our class? I 'll be there before you know it." said Tsubasa.

" Okay, I'll be waiting. Bye Tsubasa!" and with that Mikan left.

As soon as Mikan left, Tsubasa went and stood towards the window again.

" It sure is a nice view of the Sakura Tree. If I was wasn't here when I was, I might not have seen what I did." saying that, Tsubasa smiled to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan walked by the hallway as she thought deeply over what happened that morning with Natsume. As she kept walking absent-mindedly, she suddenly bumped into Koko.

" Ahh! Mikan, haven't seen you in a while." said Koko.

" Ohh...hi Koko, how's it going?" asked Mikan.

" Umm...you seem tensed. Is eveything alright?" asked Koko a bit concerned.

" Yah, I mean..."

" Ahh, Mikan, you mind was off-guard and I read it. You going to go tonight?" asked Koko grinning.

" I...don't know. What do you think I should do?" asked Mikan.

" Well, considering it's Natsume who called you, you should go." said Koko.

" What to you mean ' considering it's Natsume'?" asked Mikan. " Did he say something to you?" asked Mikan.

" No!, Natsume doesn't tell me anything! well...I better be going now, bye!" Koko was half way down the hall when he turned around. " And Mikan?" he said.

" Yah?" asked Mikan.

Koko smiled a bit.

" Do go, okay?" he said.

" Ahh, okay..." replied Mikan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at six forty-five pm, Mikan curled up on her bed and debated whether to go or not.

" Should I, or should I not? Oh! where is that darn flower when you need it?!" cried Mikan.

As she kept thinking, she spotted the clock which read seven four pm.

" Ahh!! I'm late! I gotta go get dressed! But there's no time!! I gotta go!" and with that Mikan ran towards the Sakura Tree in her pyjamas.

As she neared the Tree, she saw that she was the only one there.

" He, he didn't show up..." said Mikan quietly to herself.

" Idiot! Stupid! Moron!" Mikan kept shouting at the top of her voice as specks of tear glistened on her eyes.

" You're the one who's late polka-dots." Natsume jumped down from the Sakura Tree and sat beside Mikan.

" Natsume?! " Mikan looked up to see Natsume's smirking face looking down at her.

" Natsume! you did show up! I thought you wouldn't come!" cried Mikan.

" Hmm, whatever." was the only thing that Natsume said.

Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him and held her tightly. As Natsume held her, a slight blush crept across Mikan's face.

" Have you thought about it?" asked Natsume cooly.

" Uhh, I did..."

" And?" asked Natsume.

" I don't...know." Mikan let out a slight gasp as Natsume pinned her to the ground.

" Natsume...wha.." but Natsume stopped her by planting a crushing kiss on her lips. It was quick but at the same time it was very passionate. He lifted his face from hers and stared into her eyes intensely.

" Do you know now?" asked Natsume.

" Ahh, Natsume what do you mean...?" asked a surprised Mikan.

Natsume smiled mischieviosly and brushed his lips across hers teasingly. He then kissed her slowly and gently, taking his time, supporting her with his left hand, fingers tangled in her hair. He lifted his head slowly and then looking at her drowsily, asked her...

" What about now?" asked Natsume...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup guys...you guessed it! it's a CLIFF-HANGER!! I know you feel like throwing stuffs at me but come on!! I can't think of anything!! it takes time for a genius to work! hehehe!! Well, I have my exams coming...wish me luck! and dont forget to read and review!! thank you eveyone!! mwahhh!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I donot own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy

Chapter Ten : Realisation

Mikan didn't know what to say as Natsume looked down on her. In the past three minutes or so, she has received more kisses than she ever did! But that idiot of a girl still didn't understand what Natsume craved to hear. Mikan gently shoved Natsume away and stood up straight, brushing away dirt from her pyjamas. ( she just had to break that intense moment!)

" Natsume, I don't know what you mean. Anyway, I should be going now, bye Natsume. " and with that Mikan was about to leave when Natsume grasped the upper part of her arm and turned her around roughly.

" Are you so in love with that Tsubasa that you don't understand what I mean?! " snapped Natsume. He's control broke free. He couldn't take it anymore. Maybe Mikan was an idiot, but was she so stupid that she couldn't understand anything?

" Natsume you are hurting me! " exclaimed Mikan. She just couldn't understand what she said that got Natsume so angry.

Natsume stared at her for sometime. He couldn't think of any other way in which he could make her understand...make her feel what he felt...for her. He let go of her suddenly. He felt frustrated. How on earth did he fall in love with the world's greatest idiot?

Mikan stood there, staring at him. She didn't know what to do. Then suddenly Natsume broke the uncomforable silence.

" Go. " said Natsume slowly.

" Natsume..." Mikan started to say.

" I said GO! " shouted Natsume.

Mikan walked away silently but just before she entered the building, she glanced back just once at Natsume. He was leaning against the Sakura Tree, staring at her. Mikan turned back and dissapeared inside the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan entered her room with tears in her eyes. She didn't understand what she did that made Natsume that angry.

" Maybe I should have taken flowers with me. " and that was the most Mikan could think of.

But no matter what, Mikan couldn't forget that speak of dissapointment in Natsume's eyes.

" _What did he mean?_ "...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume didn't move from his spot. He got back up on the Sakura Tree and leaned down on one of the branches.

" _What did I do wrong?_ " was the only thing Natsume could think of.

" Natsume. " someone called from below.

Natsume jerked back to reality and looked down to see a smiling Tsubasa.

" What do you want?" was Natsume's immediate response.

" Maybe you could come down and we could talk? " asked Tsubasa.

" Leave me alone. " said Natsume, but Tsubasa didn't pay heed to what Natsume said and sat leaning on the Sakura Tree.

" Didn't you hear what..." Natsume was about to shout at Tsubasa when Tsubasa broke in.

" How much do you love Mikan? " cut in Tsubasa.

Natsume was taken aback by Tsubasa's sudden outburst.

" I don't love that idiot." was Natsume's reply.

" Oh come on, stop being arrogant for a change and tell me the truth." said Tsubasa, smirking to himself.

" ... "

" Are you thinking of another excuse? " asked Tsubasa.

" Shut up! this is none of your business! " Natsume got down from the tree and was making his way back to the building when Tsubasa's words stopped him.

" You are a bigger idiot than her u know. " blurted out Tsubasa.

Natsume stood still for sometime then started walking again.

As soon as Natsume was out of sight, Tsubasa stood up, smiled, and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next in Alice Academy was very weird. Mikan entered the classroom all sad and gloomy. She didnot even greet any one a good morning, not even Hotaru. Whereas Natsume was as quiet as ever with a whole lot of negative energy around him. Everyone could sense that something was wrong.

Classes began and Mr. Narumi waltzed inside the classroom.

" Hello everyone, do you all remeber your assignments?" asked Narumi.

" Assignments?" the whole class chorused. ( except for a few certain people.)

" Hmm, I knew you would forget. I gave you assignments before the masked ball which were all postponed remember?" asked Narumi.

The whole class regained back it's consiousness and remembered the given assignment.

" As the masked ball is now over, we can carry on with our assignments. I expect all of you to submit your assignments by the end of this week." informed Narumi.

" Yes Mr. Narumi." chanted the classroom.

" And don't forget about your partners children. Work hard and make me proud." said Narumi.

It was just then that it hit both Natsume that he and Mikan were supposed to be partners for this assignment. He looked at Mikan who was carefully inspecting her newly sharped pencil.

" _She doesn't remember...that idiot doesn't have a clue._" Natsume sighed and continued reading his manga.

The rest of the lesson went on smoothly and the class was soon dismissed.

Suddenly Natsume heard Mikan's annoying voice.

" Hotaru, lets go work on our assignment! " exclaimed Mikan.

Hotaru took out her baka gun and hit Mikan hard on the head.

" Go work with your own partner." and with that Hotaru left.

" My own partner?? Who's that? " asked Mikan a bit confused.

" Mikan, Natsume is your partner." said Yuu.

" Whaaatt??! Natsume is my partner!? " exclaimed Mikan.

" Yah." said Yuu. " Well anyway, I have to go now. Bye Mikan." saying that, Yuu left.

Mikan glanced back at Natsume who was reading his manga as usual.

" Umm...Natsume, don't you think we should get to work on our assignments? " asked Mikan, forgetting all about her previous misery.

" Get away from me Polka dots." said Natsume.

" Natsume! I don't know about you, but I want to get good grades in my assignment. If you won't help me then I will do it myself." Mikan stomped out of the door as Natsume stared after her.

" _Doesn't she remember anything? _"...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was working her head off as Tsubasa entered the classroom.

" What are you doing princess?" asked Tsubasa cheerfully.

" Oh hey Tsubasa, I was just working on the assignment that Mr. Narumi gave us. " said Mikan.

" Alone? Where's your partner? " asked Tsubasa casually.

" Well...I don't know." said Mikan slowly.

" Want me to help you?" asked Tsubasa.

" Yah sure, but shouldn't you be with your own partner? " asked Mikan.

" We're taking a break. " explained Tsubasa.

" Oh, I see...then lets get to work! " exclaimed Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _Where on earth is that idiot?_ " Natsume wondered as he walked by Central Town.

" She's back in the classroom. " said a passing Koko.

" Who cares. " snapped back Natsume.

Natsume started walking away as Koko stopped him.

" Natsume? " said Koko.

" What? " grunted back Natsume.

" Better hurry, she's with Tsubasa." saying this, Koko left...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume got on the first bus leaving for the academy. He just couldn't bear that Tsubasa near _his_ Mikan. As the bus reached the academy, Natsume jumped off and made his way towards the classroom. As he neared the class, he could hear laughter coming from within and more...

" Oh , so thats how it's done! " said Mikan.

" Yah princess, see, it's quite easy. " said Tsubasa.

Natsume stood by the door way listening to the conversation going on inside. He wasn't an eavesdropper, but he just couldn't help himself, and whom did Tsubasa think he was calling princess?! How dare he?? Mikan is his and his alone!

" Princess? " asked Tsubasa.

" Yah, Tsubasa? " asked Mikan.

" What is Natsume to you? " asked Tsubasa.

Natsume peeped inside the classroom. He couldn't help it any longer. They were talking about him! and he was craving to hear Mikan's answer...

" Huh? Natsume? " asked Mikan.

" Yah...him " replied Tsubasa.

" You asked me that before right? " said Mikan.

Natsume stood motionless beside the classroom door. They talked about him before?? What the hell was going on?!

" Well...yah...but I was wondering...has your answer changed since then? " asked Tsubasa slowly.

" Well...I don't know..." said Mikan.

" I just..." Tsubasa looked at the door and spotted Natsume staring at him with venomous eyes.

" Natsume!? " exclaimed Mikan. " I thought you went to Central Town."

Without a word, Natsume walked into the classroom, took Mikan by the hand, collected her books and stuff, and then walked out of the room.

" Hey! " whinned Mikan. " What do you think your doing?! Where are you taking me? "

" To my room. " answered back Natsume.

" Why?? Why are we going to your room? " asked Mikan.

" To do the assignment." snapped back Natsume.

" But Tsuba..." started Mikan.

" Shut up! " and that was all that was said on the way to Natsume's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa kept sitting on the classroom bench, smiling to himself...

" _Thanks Koko..." _Tsubasa said slowly...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in Natsume's room, he slammed Mikan's books on the desk and roughly pushed her towards the couch. And then, atlast he broke the silence...

" We will be doing our assignments here every day starting now. " said Natsume slowly.

" When? " asked Mikan.

" Whenever I say! " snapped Natsume.

Mikan stared at him for sometime and then began...

" Natsume? " asked Mikan.

" ... "

" Well.. I am sorry about last night." said Mikan.

" _She does remember! _" thought Natsume.

" I realised that I should have brought flowers for you." added Mikan. " That's why you were angry right?? Because I didn't bring anything with me for you??right?? "

Natsume stared at her for sometime. He was somehow a bit...shocked...with Mikan's conclusion of him being angry at her. But he couldn't help but smile at her stupidity.

" Let's start working on the darn assignment. " said Natsume.

" Sure! " said Mikan happily.

Once they had finished for the day, Mikan was up and ready to leave.

" Well I better go now! " said Mikan.

" Hmm." said Natsume as he got up from the couch. " I...umm...I'll walk you...to the door." said Natsume with utmost difficulty.

" Okay!" exclaimed Mikan.

They quitely walked towards the door and Natsume held the door open.

" So I'll see you tomorrow then." said Mikan.

" Hmm." grunted Natsume.

" Same time?" asked Mikan.

" No! " snapped Natsume. " Whenever I want! "

" Oh..okay! " said Mikan. " Bye then!"

" ... "

Natsume stared after Mikan as she walked along the hallway. A sudden gust of wind, blew her skirt a little, but Mikan didn't notice it.

Natsume smirked to himself.

"_ Watermelons..._" said Natsume slowy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT'S IT GUYS!! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS UP!! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT...( THOUGH I DID RUIN THE ROMANTIC SCENES! ) MORE LOOVEY-DOOVEY COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!! TILL THEN...ADIOS...PLZ REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!!!


	11. NEW CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I donot own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice. 

Chapter Eleven: Confessed

The day for the submission of the due assignments drew closer as each day went by. Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume had been doing their assignments in the privacy of Natsume's room, as ordered by him.

Mikan sat at the edge of her bed sorting out the books that would be needed as she prepared to leave for Natsume's room. Once she had finished, she set off.

'Natsume?'. Mikan knocked on his door.

Natsume opened the door and stared at Mikan for a while.

'Not today.' Was the only thing he said as he slammed the door on Mikan's face.

Mikan stood there for a while, not understanding what to do.

'Natsume, is anything wrong?' she asked.

'Go back to your room watermelons.' snapped back Natsume.

At that, Mikan's temper rose.

'Fine, I'm leaving!.' saying that, she stomped off.

Natsume lay down on the couch, thinking.

Flash back:

'Natsume.' someone called.

As Natsume turned around, the face of Tsubasa Andou came into focus.

'What do you want.' It was more a statement than a question.

'Can we talk? Tonight at about seven pm?' asked Tsubasa.

'No.' with that Natsume was about to leave when Tsubasa stopped him.

'It's about Mikan.' said Tsubasa.

Natsume stared at him for a while.

'Where.?' was Natsume's reply.

'By the Sakura Tree?' said Tsubasa.

'Fine.' and with that Natsume left.

End of Flash back...

It was now five fifteen pm and he would have to meet that Tsubasa in less than an hour's time. Natsume sat up and raked his hand through his hair.

'Why the hell does that Andou want to talk about Mikan?'...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume sat on his bed and tuned up the stereo system. The slow music was soothing to his tensed mind. As the song continued, he found a great connection to it...

I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed you're lips, a thousand times

I sometimes see you right outside my door,

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in you're eyes,

I can see it in you're smile,

You're all I've ever wanted,

And my arms are open wide,

I should know just what to say,

And I know just what to do,

And I want to tell you so much...

I love you...

I long to see the sunlight in your hands,

And tell you time and time again, how much I care...

(Song: Hello Artist: Lionel Richie)

And the song went on. It seemed to him that the song was made just for him. He kept listening to it over and over again and totally forgot about the time. When he finally looked at the clock, it was only two minutes to seven. He lazily got up from his bed and started towards the Sakura Tree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa sat on top of the highest branch of the Sakura Tree and waited for Natsume. Suddenly a particular voice startled him.

'Oi, that's my spot.' said Natsume.

'You're here...I thought you wouldn't show up.' said Tsubasa as he got down.

Natsume leaned against the bark of tree and Tsubasa sat beside him.

'Shut up and tell me what you wanted to talk about.' snapped Natsume.

'Okay then, I'll cut right to the chase.' saying this, Tsubasa took a deep breath. 'What are you're intentions about Mikan for the future?'

Natsume sat still for a moment and then suddenly he got up and started walking towards the school building.

'Natsume!' Tsubasa got up as well and ran after him.

'Buzz off Andou.' was Natsume's reply.

Tsubasa blocked his way with a determined look on his face.

'Listen Hyuuga, I don't wish to do this anymore than you do, but I have to do this, considering your negligence towards your own feelings!' said Tsubasa angrily.

For once, Natsume was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say.

'Aren't you in love with that idiot, you air head.' said Natsume.

'No.' replied Tsubasa with a sly grin.

'No! What do you mean? You were drooling over her like an idiot a few days ago.' commented Natsume.

'Well, that just goes to prove that I'm a great actor!' said Tsubasa.

Natsume caught hold of Tsubasa's ironed t-shirt collar and pulled him close roughly.

'How dare you play with her!' shouted Natsume.

'Why does it bother you so much?' asked Tsubasa with a smile on his face.

'Why!?' shouted out Natsume. 'Hell I love that idiot! Isn't that a good enough reason!?'

'You love whom?' asked a grinning Tsubasa.

'That idiot! Mikan! Mikan Sakura!' blurted out Natsume. As soon as he realised what he said, he let go off Tsubasa's collar and backed away. He seemed to be surprised at himself. He didn't mean to say all that, it just came out.

'I knew it, I just didn't know what was taking you so long to say it.' said Tsubasa slowly. 'Why don't you just tell it to Mikan?'

'SHUT UP! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!' Natsume again made and attempt to leave but Tsubasa caught hold of his arm and turned him around roughly.

'AND YOU SAY THAT I'M PLAYING AROUNG WITH HER HUH!?' asked Tsubasa. 'What are you doing!?'

At this Natsume lost his temper and tried to burn Tsubasa's hand but his alice didn't work.

'Fire proof gloves Hyuuga. I came prepared for your anger.' informed Tsubasa.

Natsume got out of Tsubasa's grasp at walked back towards the tree. Tsubasa followed him there.

'Natsume, I can help you.' said Tsubasa slowly. 'Just let me do it.'

Natsume looked up at Tsubasa.

'Why did you pretend that you loved her?' he asked.

Tsubasa smiled slightly.

'Natsume, I do love her, but, like a sister. She was never anything more to me. All the things I did were...well...so that I could make you jealous and then make you confess your love to her. But you wouldn't make a move and I got impatient. That is why I decided to tell you the truth.'

When Natsume didn't say anything, Tsubasa continued.

'That night when I told Mikan to meet me by the Sakura Tree, I knew you would come. I knew were up on the tree the second I arrived. And that's the reason for my attempt to kiss Mikan. Of course I knew that you would do something to stop me.'

Natsume stared at Tsubasa, baffled. And then, Tsubasa continued again.

'At the Ferris Wheel. I knew you would show up there too. But I never expected you to hang me on the tree! That was a bit unnecessary don't you think? Hmm┘well I knew that you loved her so I let it go. And then, that day, when I was getting ready for my discharge at the hospital, I spotted you to by the Sakura Tree having a...umm...romantic time, and that's when I reassured myself that you were the right one for her.'

Tsubasa took a deep breath and then looked at Natsume. Natsume looked quite puzzled.

'Natsume, she won't be happy with anyone else, but you.' Tsubasa said slowly. 'Natsume, think about it, let me help you.'

Tsubasa got up and walked a step towards the building. He looked back at Natsume who was leaning against the Tree with his bangs covering his eyes. Tsubasa bent down towards Natsume with a smile.

'Think about my offer okay? Goodnight then.' And with that Tsubasa left.

Natsume still sat at the same place. He walked up to his room and sank back on his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost at midnight, there was a knock on Tsubasa's bedroom.

'Who the hell is it at this time of the night?' muttered Tsubasa as he got up to open the door.

As he opened it, the cold face of a raven haired boy met his eyes. Natsume looked up at him.

'So...' Natsume said. 'What's the plan?'...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it people! No its not the best chapter ever as I promised and I am terribly sorry for that! But don't worry!!...I'm getting to the good part!! Plz people don't forget to send your reviews!! They are what keep me going!! Thanx a bunch for the reviews u sent in earlier┘I really appreciate it!! Keep sending more :D !! Tata!!


	12. a note

hey ppl...its me...my exams r going to start from the 16th of september...so i got to study hard and do good!! therefore i won't be able to update my stories for a while...hope u understand!! i'll be back and update as soon as possible!! both my stories " Wedding Wish " and " Love will find a Way " will be updated after my return!! be patient ppl! and thx a bunch for ur warm reviews...i want u to know just how much they r appreciated!! luv ya all!! take care!!... :D 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN : LOST

Natsume sat up on his bed, clutching the bed sheets tightly in his hands. He looked out of the window to see the morning sun just sneaking up from the horizon. He raked his hands across his thick raven hair. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

" It was just a dream...no...not a dream...a nightmare..."

He got up from bed, grabbed his clothes from the wardrobe and headed towards the bathroom. While in the shower his thoughts raced back to the dream again...

" How can I even dream of stooping down to that Tsubasa!? Asking him for help!?! " he sighed.

Natsume got out of the shower, quickly dressed up and got ready for school. On his way to Mr.Narumi's class, only one thought was roaming aroung his head...

" Was all that actually a figment of my imagination?...I gotta find out..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh no! " wailed Mikan as she ran across the hallway. " I'm late!! again! "

Mikan arrived at the class room door just in time to bump against Natsume. Her skirt got up just enough to reveal her pink underwear with magenta hearts.

Natsume grinned at the sight. " Hmmp...pink...typical..." and with that Natsume got inside the classroom.

Mikan got up, her face red with anger. " Natsume!! " she ran after him as she shouted out angry words at him.

That was the usual routine for our dashing Natsume and lunatic Mikan. As everyone took their seats, Mr. Narumi entered the room, performing ballet in mid-air.

" Everyone, I hope you remember that tomorrow is the day for the submission of your assignments! I want then to be ready at my desk by the time I enter the room! Now everyone turn to page number twenty-six..." and the class went on. In the middle of the class, a certain someone knocked on the door.

" Come in " Mr. Narumi said.

The 'certain someone' turned to be none other than Tsubasa.

" Oh! we have a visitor! " beamed Narumi. " Mr. Tsubasa Andou! what brings you here? "

Tsubasa smiled at Narumi as he entered. The temperature of the class suddenly seemed to rise drastically with his arrival.

" Hi Mr.Narumi, " said Tsubasa. " I was just wondering if I could have a second with Miss Mikan Sakura? By the way, what's with the heat?! " Tsubasa asked as he rubbed off drops of perspiration from his forehead.

" A second with Miss Sakura? Why certainly Mr. Andou. " Narumi glanced at Mikan who was busy inspecting her eraser.

" Miss Sakura? " asked Narumi. Mikan was so engrossed with her new eraser that gave off fragrance that she didn't even notice Narumi calling her.

" Mikan? " called Narumi again.

This time Mikan looked up. " Yes? " she asked.

" Mr. Andou here would like to have a word with you. Please go with him. " said Narumi.

" Oh Tsubasa! sure, I'm coming! " with that Mikan left the classroom with Tsubasa. There was silence for sometima and then Mr. Narumi broke it.

" Well..." he said , " lets get on with the class then.."

As the class went on, Ruka, who was sitting beside Natsume, tore open his second packet of tissue paper. Since Tsubasa entered the room, Natsume had started to 'burn' with jealousy. As a result, the temperature rose up dramatically, and as Ruka was sitting beside Natsume, he felt it the most. The moment Tsubasa asked for Mikan, the heat was unbearable.

" Natsume? " called out Ruka.

" ... " was his reply.

" You know, you can cool down now. " he said, half scared what Natsume's reaction will be.

Natsume remained silent and the class continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, what did you want to talk about? "asked Mikan as they neared the corridor.

" I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to Central Town with me today. " said Tsubasa, scratching the back of his head.

" Central Town!? sure why not!? When? " asked Mikan excitedly.

" This afternoon? " suggested Tsubasa.

" Okay! I'll be there! " said Mikan.

" Ahh Mikan...I'll pick you up okay? " Tsubasa asked sheepishly.

" Yah okay! " Mikan beamed.

" And Mikan? " Tsubasa asked as Mikan was about to leave.

" Yah? " she replied.

Tsubasa took out a wrapped gift from his bag pack. " Wear this okay? " he handed it to her.

" Oh!! thank you so much! sure, I'll wear it! bye now! " and with that Mikan left.

Tsubasa leaned on the corridor wall and stared after her. A grin spread across his face.

" This will be fun..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Mikan entered , she found Natsume at the front of the class. He turned around, looked at her and grinned.

" Her " he said suddenly.

" Me? " Mikan asked surprised.

" So, Mr, Hyuuga has chosen Mikan to be his study tour partner to Central town! " beamed Narumi.

" Whhat!??! " wailed Mikan. " But, but, but..."

" No buts Mikan! Back to your seat! " said Narumi. " Now Miss Hotaru, it's your turn...come up to the front please! "

Hotaru walked to the front of the class with her same emotionless face.

" Ruka " blurted out Hotaru as soon as she arrived at the front.

" Me?!?! " asked a shocked Ruka.

Hotaru stared at him for a while and it didn't take Ruka long to get the silent message. Realizing that her job was done, Hotaru returned to her seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The search for partners continued and once everyone had chosen one, Narumi told them to return to their rooms to pack up for their tour which was going to be in a nearby shoe factory, and Mikan decided to wear the dress that Tsubasa gave her. It was a pink full sleeved top with a black mini skirt. Mr. Narumi later explained to them that the tour was for them to learn how, with the help of alices, shoes were made. Once they were done packing up, they all headed towards Central Town with Mr.Narumi as their guide.

" I want all of you to stay together. The factory is pretty big so don't wander off." warned Narumi. " You are to group up with your partner and explore the factory as much as you like but remember to keep track of time and refrain from geting lost. "

With Mr. Narumi's little lecture done, the partners set out to explore the vast factory. Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume set out together.

" Ohh!! look at that!! " said Mikan excitedly. " The machine is huge!! how do they run it!? " her eyes became wide with surprise as she discovered new things.

" It's simple. " started Hotaru. " The energy comes from a compressor that is run by a hydroelectric pump. After that its only a matter of microscopic transmitters that send..."

" Wow Hotaru! your a genius! " cut in Mikan.

" Shut up. " said Hotaru. " You don't even know what I'm saying. "

" I...I...oh Hotaru you meanie! " wailed Mikan.

" Hey guys, where are we?" asked Ruka a bit concerned.

Everyone remained silent as they tired to figure out they're whereabouts.

" We should turn back. " said Natsume.

" Yah, its late. Lets go. " said Ruka.

They kept going but the factory didn't seem to come to an end. Soon they realized that they were going round in circles.

" Darn! we're lost. " snapped Natsume.

" What are we going to do now? " asked Mikan, feeling a bit scared. " It's so dark in here. "

Natsume lit up a fire ball so they could see better.

" Man! it's been almost two hours! " said Ruka.

" We should keep on moving. " suggested Hotaru.

" Yah, maybe we'll find a way out sooner that way. " said Mikan.

Just as they were about to start moving out again, Natsume spoke out.

" Lets split up." he said.

" Split up? Natsume, that could be dangerous." said Ruka.

" That way we can find an exit sooner." said Natsume. " At least one of us will be out of here. Then they can go and tell that Narumi to send for a search party. "

" He's right. " said Hotaru. " Let's go Ruka. "

" Okay...take care you two. " said Ruka.

" Byee Hotaru! Byee Ruka!! See you soon!! " screamed out Mikan.

" Shut up already. " said Natsume. " Let's go. "

" Yah yah, I'm coming! " snapped back Mikan.

After what seemed like hours Mikan called out to Natsume who was way ahead of her.

" Hey Natsume! " shouted Mikan.

" What. " called back Natsume.

" My legs hurt, can't we rest for a while? " she asked.

" No. " replied Natsume

" Come on, we have been walking for hours. " pleaded Mikan.

" Stop begging pink panties. " grunted Natsume.

" Natsume you pervert!! I'll kill you!! " snapped back Mikan.

" Shut up!...Five minutes. Then we'll start walking again." said Natsume.

" Gosh, you don't have to shout..." said Mikan as she settled down in a corner on top of an empty cardboard box.

Natsume was just leaning against a wall opposite Mikan.

" What's with the dress little girl. " asked Natsume after sometime.

" Oh this! isnt' it great! Tsubasa gave it to me! He asked me to wear it to Central with him today...but I'm stuck here...with you..." explained Mikan.

" That Andou gave you that dress!? " snapped Natsume as he came forward and grabbed the sleeve roughly.

" Ya..." said Mikan slowly, half scared by Natsume's reaction.

" That imbicile..." said Natsume through gritted teeth. " What was he thinking giving you such a dress..."

" Natsume, is everything alright? " asked Mikan innocently.

" Hmm...nothing..." was his reply. He reluctantly let go of her sleeve and then looked at her. It's not the dress looked bad on her or anything...its just...that Tsubasa gave it to her!

" Umm...Natsume...? " asked Mikan as Natsume continued to gaze at her intensely. "Natsu..."

But Natusme cut her short as he put his finger on her mouth.

" Don't talk..." he said almost in a whisper. He slowly leaned forward and at last, their lips met. It was slow and passionate. Natsume rested his hand on the back of Mikan's head and Mikan's hand encircled round his neck. Natsume leaned in a little more and then...

" Ahh! " screamed Mikan as she fell inside the cardboard box.

" Mikan?! " asked Natsume a bit cocerned.

" I 'm okay! " said Mikan as she poped out of the box.

" Well, lets get going now. " said Natsume as he brushed off dirt from her hair.

" Yah lets.." said Mikan.

And they went on...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it!! wait up for the next part!!... 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I donot own Alice Academy/ Gakuen Alice 

Chapter Fourteen : A Confession

On the other hand, Ruka and Hotaru were also trying their best to find a way out. But even if Ruka was trying to be as friendly as possible, it seemed to him as if Hotaru rather be with a naked mole rat than with him. He looked up at her who was ahead of him. He thought about what it was that made him like the one whom he should actually hate the most. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was because she tortured him that he liked her. She was different. Unique. All the other girls were always after his god-gifted looks. He knew he was good looking with the ideal blond hair with blue eyes, but he never wanted someone to love him for the way he looked. Hotaru didn't care what he looked like...and that was what he liked about her the most. The fact that she didn't drool on him like everyone else, just made her even more lovable...

" What are you staring at? " asked Hotaru suddenly.

Ruka snappped back to reality as he realised that he has been staring at the back side of her head all this time. Embarrassed as he was staring at her, a slight blush crept across his face. " Umm, nothing...I was just thinking... " he said, stammering a bit.

" Does staring at me help you to think? " asked Hotaru emotionlessly.

" Umm...um..."

" Don't bother answering, lets move. " with that they continued their quest to find the exit of the darn factory. There were times when their hands brushed and Ruka blused immensely at that, but when he looked at Hotaru to see if she had any reaction, he still found her same monotonous face.

" _Man!_" he thought. " _I'm acting like girl!_ "

" Hey Hotaru " Ruka asked after gaining up his courage to do so.

" What? " she answered back.

" Umm...how's your family doing? " he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

" I don't know. " was her reply.

" Ohh..."

" Hey Ruka.." she called.

Ruka looked up. Finally! she was paying attention to him! Maybe this was the start of their beautiful relationship, one in which she won't be so demanding, one in which she will be more lovable, show a little more emotion, learn to love...

" Yes!? " he asked hopefully.

" Stop trying to make polite conversation. " and then she turned back.

" _Huh!? what!? what's the problem with this girl!?_ " thought poor Ruka.

After hours of fruitless search, Ruka slumped down on the floor.

"Hotaru!" called Ruka.

" Hmm..." called back Hotaru.

" Can we rest for a while? My feet hurt like hell!"

" Hmm...ok..."

So they sat down opposite each other and rested...

Meanwhile...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, Everyone is here?' asked Mr. Narumi. " Wait let me check...1,2,3...4..5...hey! four students are missing! Anyone knows who they are?...where's Mikan? And Hotaru...and their partners! Oh no! Where are they!? "

"Mr. Narumi.." asked Yuu, " should we split up to search for them?"

" No! All of you stick together, I don't want any more of you to get lost...I 'll inform the authority about this." with that, Mr. Narumi called the faculty to make them aware of the situation at hand. " They're sending in more people, so Mr. Jenno and the others should be here in no time. I'll go and search for them, all of you stay here and wait for the teachers' to arrive ok?"

" Yes Mr. Narumi." said the students in a chorus.

With that, Narumi left to find them...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Natsume?" called Mikan.

" Hmm.."

" Well, I'm really hungry and cold...you got anything to eat?"

" No."

" Well...okay.."

Suddenly Natsume threw his jacket at her. Mikan caught it and found it to be very warm.

" What's this for? I can't eat it can I?.."

" Idiot, you said you were cold didn't you, if you don't want it then give it back." said Natsume.

" Oh, thanks a lot Natsume"

" Hmm.."

After a while the silence was broken again.

" Hey little girl. " called Natsume.

"What?" asked Mikan.

" There's a chocolate bar on the right pocket."

" Oh thank you so much Natsume, first the jacket now the bar! I can never thank you enough! I am starving.. thanks again! this looks so..."

" Give it to me." blurted out Natsume.

" Oh yes ofcouse I'll share it with...what? what did you say?.."

" Give it here, and don't make me repeat myself."

" Oh you meanie! Here you can have it, I didn't want it in the first place!" with that Mikan passed it on to Natsume.

" So why were you drooling on it...it's still got your drool all over it.." smirked Natsume.

" That's not true! How can you say much a thing!?...I donot dro..."

Natsume cut her short as he popped the bar inside her mouth. Mikan stood there, surprised, and unable to understand what to do. Natsume was deadly close to her...she could feel his warm breath on her face washing over her...

Natsume slowly closed in on her and gently whispered in her ear...

" Now bite it..."

Mikan felt as if she was being remote controlled as she obediently bite into the bar.

Natsume gently nuzzled her neck and then whispered again...

" Chew it up..."

Mikan did as she was told and gently swallowed it. All the time Mikan stood there, staring into space..

" How was it...?" asked Natsume again...

" Umm...great...espicially because of the almonds in it..." replied Mikan with a shade of red on her cheeks.

Natusme chuckled slowly and then, handing Mikan the bar, walked on. But Mikan was unable to move, she was immensely surprised about the little episode that just took place between them...

" Are you coming or do you want to stay in this darn factory forever?" snapped Natsume.

" Huh..?..what...ohh..yah i'm coming..."

With that they both continued to search for a way out...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand, Hotaru and Ruka were sitting opposite each other, resting a bit. The silence between them was getting more and more unbearable to Ruka...he couldn't take it any longer. How long can two people just sit somewhere doing nothing!? Someone had to take the first step and it was not going to be Hotaru...

" So Hotaru, " began Ruka, " how's your new invention coming?"

" The way it's supposed to. " was Hotaru's reply.

" I see...Hotaru, can I ask you something? "

" You already are." said Hotaru.

" Yah..well, why are you always so quiet?"

At this qestion, Hotaru looked up at him.

" What do you mean?" asked Hotaru.

" You know...you barely talk. " replied Ruka.

" I speak when it's necessary." said Hotaru.

" Yah...that's all you do, you don't understand anything..." Ruka muttered under his breathe.

" I heard what you said. " said Hotaru.

Ruka looked up at her with anger and frustation in his eyes.

" Good! " snaped Ruka, " because you know what!? I am sick of this! I am sick of you, sick of myself and sick of life!"

Ruka stood up and walked towards Hotaru and caught hold of her arm and pulled her close to him.

" Do you know? Do you know how it feels!? Do you!? " blurted Ruka.

" What are you saying? You're hurting me! " said Hotaru.

" Hurting you!? I am the one who is always getting hurt because of you and your insensitive thinking!" snapped Ruka.

" Ruka! " with that Hotaru slapped Ruka hard. " Stop it! "

" No I won't! It's killing me inside! I can't take it anymore! Do you have any idea how much I love you!? " blurted out Ruka.

Hotaru stared at him for a while. And then she covered her eyes with her bangs.

" What!? don't you have anything to say?! Don't you want to slap me so hard that I leave the earth flying!?" asked Ruka, frustated with himself.

" Why...?" asked Hotaru.

" Why? you mean why do I love you? well...I don't know...I just do..." replied Ruka.

Both of them were silent for a while. And then Ruka broke the silence.

" Well don't you have anything to say? Aren't you gonna dump me or anything? " asked Ruka almost in a whisper. " Hotaru, I love you...more than anything...doesn't that mean anything to you...? "

" I...I knew " Hotaru said slowly.

" What? You knew? You knew that I loved you? " asked an amazed Ruka.

" Yes..."

" And you didn't do anything about it?! "

" What did you expect me to do? " asked Hotaru.

" I don't know!...something! "

Hotaru remained silent for a while then said,

" Ruka you're wasting your time. This will never work out. "

" Well atleast lets give it a try. " insisted Ruka.

" Ruka try to understand, we are complete opposites! " reasoned Hotaru.

" Well opposites attract darn it! Can't you tell by now that I'm attracted to you!? " snapped Ruka.

" Ruka, I..."

But Hotaru was cut off as Ruka pulled her towards him.

" You're talking too much now woman.."

And before Hotaru could respond, his mouth was on hers. The kiss was tender and slow...and passionate all at the same time. Ruka raised his head just a little. " Please Hotaru...give me a chance..." he said in a whisper as he nibbled at her ear. Ruka lowered his head again to continue their kiss but just then a strong beam of light cut him off.

" Well, well, well...what do we have here...a pair of lovebirds maybe? How's it going Mr. Ruka, Miss Hotaru ? " asked Narumi in a teasing tone.

" Mr. Narumi!? what are you doing here!? " asked Ruka, blushing red.

" Well aparently I'm searching for some lost students, would you happen to be one of them?"

" Well, yah.." said Ruka, scratching the back of his head.

" Well then why don't we return now? or...would you like to stay!? " mocked Narumi.

" No!...I mean, we're coming...but what about Natsume and Mikan? "

" Oh yah I almost forgot...well lets search for them shall we? "

" Yah lets..." replied Ruka.

So, leaving the embarrassing episode behind, Ruka, Hotaru and also Mr.Narumi, went out in search for Natsume and Mikan...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So guys! long time no see huh!? Well you see I was having my final xams ans was busy as hell! they ended this 12th od december and I tried to write a chapter as quicly as possible...seems i'm not as quick as i thought:P Sorry for the late update! I'll post the next chapter within this month! take care all; n keep reading and reviewing!

I luv u all...mwaah!!

Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I donot own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy 

Chapter Fifteen : How dense can Mikan be!?

Ruka,Hotaru and Mr. Narumi started out in search of Mikan and Natsume. Ruka was still blushing furiously after Narumi had found them in such an awkward position. Hotaru on the other hand was, as usual, emotionless. If had not been for Narumi, she most probably would have taken out her baka gun and used it on Ruka. Most probably. Now as the three of them made they're way through the factory, one common question hung in the air...in what position will they find Natsume and Mikan?...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and Natsume had been wondering about for hours but in vain. At one point Natsume decided to give up and just wait but Mikan's blabbering got him back up again. As they kept walking, they reached a balcony.Suddenly a sound, somethimg like a firecraker, went up. Though Mikan couldn't see it, she stood up immediately, searching frantically for the source of the sound.

" What are you looking for? " asked Natsume, staring up at Mikan.

" Did you hear that?! " asked Mikan excitedly.

" Yah so? " asked Natsume.

" Today is the 31st ! Its New Year's Eve!" Mikan jumped up and down in glee.

" So?" repeated Natsume.

" Natsume today there was supposed to a New Year's festival and Tsubasa promised to take me there...I was so looking forward to seeing the firecrackers tonight..." Mikan said almost in a whisper.

Natsume stared at her as she slowly sat down an arm length beside him. " _She seems so down..._" Natsume thought as Mikan stared at the floor.

" You really wanted to go with him huh? " he asked.

" Well he told me he'll take me, I just wanted to see the crackers...well, forget it.." she said slowly.

Natsume stared at her for a while as silence stretched between them. Slowly he got up and leaned against the rail. Then, using his alice, he shot up a flame into the sky that burst up sometime later, making it seem like a firecraker. Mikan jumped up from her position and stared at the sky as the yellow flames slowly died down. Natsume shot up yet another blast of fire producing a different burst this time. Mikan gripped the rail tightly and leaned forward as much as she could.

" Careful. " said Natsume as he saw her leaning forward. " These flames can get you burned."

" Oh Natsume! these are the most beautiful crackers ever! Thank you so much!"

" Hmm. "

" Hey lets do the midnight countdown!" Mikan exclaimed.

" What's that?" Natsume asked.

" Well you count the last ten seconds of the year! Lets do it! " Mikan repeated.

" No." grunted back Natsume.

" Huh? Why not? " asked Mikan, feeling disappointed.

" Its stupid. " snapped back Natsume.

Mikan stared at him for a while and then slowly said, " Okay...but I always found it fun..."

Natsume looked up at her sad face and felt guilt twist inside him. " _Man how could I say something like that!?_"

" 10 " said Natsume suddenly.

" 9 " he continued.

" 8 "

Mikan looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She rubbed them off quickly and joined him in the countdown.

" 7 " they said together.

" 6 "

" 5 "

" 4 "

" 3 "

" 2 "

" 1 "

Just as they finished Mikan leanied forward and kissed Natsume's cheek. Then she put her cheek forward.

" Kiss me " she said happily.

Natsume stared at her. " What the hell does she think she's doing!? " he thought.

" Why the hell would I want to kiss your dirty cheek? " snapped back Natsume.

Mikan straighted up and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

" Natsume! How can you say something like that!? Its a tradition you know! You kiss after the midnight countdown! Grandpa and I always used to do it! "

Natsume almost smiled at Mikan's example of he countdown tradition.

" I'm never talking to you again! " continued Mikan. " You ruined my new year! Now I'll never get married! "

Natsume stared at her for a while and then pulled her by the waist towards him. " Ruined it did I?" he said almost in a whisper.

Mikan stared at him with confusion in her eyes.

" well i gotta make it up to you then... " he said as he slowly trailed kisses towards her lips. Just when he reached them, he stopped, grinned, and then tilted he head to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Mikan on the other hand had a sense of recognition written across her face.

" Natsume? " she asked slowly.

" huh? "

" Did you go to the mask ball? " she asked.

Natsume stared at her wide eyed.

" What? " asked Natsume as he straighted up.

" The mask ball. Did you go there? " Mikan asked again.

" Why? " Natsume asked as he leaned on the rail.

" Well...I don't know but I think I saw you there." Mikan explained.

Natsume stared up at the night sky.

" I--"

But a strong beam of light cut him off.

" There you two are! " exclaimed Mr. Narumi. " We have been looking all over the place! "

" Mr. Narumi!!" shouted Mikan happily. " We can finally go back now! "

" Took you long enough. " said Natsume slowly.

" Ruka! Hotaru! You two are alright! I am so glad! " Mikan said.

" Okay we'll have plenty of time to talk! its late and we better turn back." said Narumi.

" Yah! lets go back! " said Mikan happily.

With that, they made their way back to the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after class, Mikan approached Natsume and told him to meet her at the Sakura tree. At first Natsume was reluctant but then he decided that it was harmless. So that afternoon, Natsume sat on the branch of the Sakura tree waiting for Mikan to show up.

" Oh man he's late! " said Mikan as she slumped down on the grass. " That moron..."

Natsume stared down at her and chuckled at himself. He was just about to get down when he saw Tsubasa approach Mikan. He settled down on the branch again and waited to see what happened.

" Princess, what are you doing here? " he said as he took a seat beside her.

" Oh hey Tsubasa! I'm just waiting for Natsume to show up. " she smiled at him.

" Natsume? Why? " he questioned.

" Well, I just gotta ask him something. "

" May I know what it is? " he inquired.

Mikan looked at him and smiled. " I guess I better ask him first. " she replied.

" Oh well...I wanted to apologise to you for yesterday."

" Apologise? Why? "

" Well its because you were looking forward to the fireworks and I couldn't take you there..."

" Oh dont worry about it Tsubasa! I watched the fireworks alright! "

" You did? how? "

" Natsume showed them to me. "

" Natsume? He took fireworks with him in the factory? " he asked a bit amused.

" No silly! he used his alice! Its fire remember?! "

" Oh yah...his used his alice to show you fireworks? Why? I thought he didn't like you!? "

" Well he did it because...umm...come to think of it, I don't know why he did! But it sure was nice of him."

" Yah it was...Well Mikan I better get going now, there is something I need to take care of. "

" Okay! See you later! "

" Later princess. " with that he left.

All this time Natsume was listening to their every word. Just as Tsubasa left, he jumped down and went towards Mikan.

" You're here...man don't you own a watch or something?"

" Shut up...why did you call me here?"

" Hey! u don't need to be rude! take a seat okay?"

Natsume went to the other side of the tree and sat with his back towards her, leaning on the tree.

" Talk. " ordered Natsume.

" Why are you in such a hurry? Wait will you!? "

" I don't have time for your nonsense, I'm leaving. " saying this Natsume got up and started walking towards the school building.

" It was you wasn't it? " said Mikan suddenly, still sitting by the tree.

Natsume stopped in his tracks. A long pause stretched between them.

" What are you saying? " he asked.

Mikan stood up and stood an arm length away from him.

" In the mask ball...it was you who danced with me right?"

Natsume stared wide eyes infront of him.

" I wasn't in the ball. " with that he started walking away again.

" The fire wall...that was you too." Mikan continued saying as if Natsume didn't say anything.

Natsume stopped for the second time and this time he turned to face her. But he stood speechless.

" I'm right? " Mikana asked again.

" Wh-what fire wall?" he asked, staring right at her.

Mikan heaved a heavy sigh. " Natsume, your the only one in the whole academy with fire alice...it took me a while but i eventually figured it out. " Mikan said sheepishly. " Yesterday when you blasted the fireworks and then your eyes...I remember those dark eyes..."

Natsume slowly walked towards her, he grabbed her by the arm and pinned her to the tree. A sudden grin spread across his face.

" Your not as stupid as you seem " he said almost in a whisper.

" Hey! what's that supossed to mean!?"exclaimed Mikan.

" Nothing..."

" So it was you right? " she asked again.

Natsume looked up at her. " I thought you said you figured it all out. "

" Hey tell me will you!? "

Natsume nibbled at her ear. " Yah.." he whispered. " It was me..."

" But why?" she asked. " If you wanted to dance you could have just told me."

" That would have taken all the fun out of it..."

" Fun!? What fun? " inquired Mikan.

" If you knew, you wouldn't be here today, and if you weren't here, then I coldn't have told you that...I love you idiot.."

Natsume gathered her in his arms and held her tight. " What do you say? "

" Natsume... you're gay!? shouted out Mikan.

Nastume let go of her and stared at her with confusion in his eyes.

" What!? "

" Oh its ok Natsume...if it's Yuu you love then I'll help you! You have my support a hundred percent! "

" Mikan its no--"

" Dont worry! I am honoured that you told me about...your condition..." she said with a smile. " Lets go work your charm on him! " and she started walking towards the building.

" Oh darn..." was all Natsume could say...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys...short but all I provide for now! I am damn busy with my new year in school starting...sorry for the delay but i hope this will do for now...the end is near for this fan fic! luv ya ppl! take care and review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I donot own Alice Academy/ Gakuen Alice ( I wish!)

Chapter Sixteen: Maybe now she'll know?...

The few days after the shoe factory incident were hectic. Every student had something to ask, and something to know. Getting lost in the factory was the hot news of the time and Mikan and Ruka were getting tired of the repeating the same story to everone, but they knew that the story would eventually die down...they just didnt know 'when'. Asking Natsume or Hotaru was useless, as a simple stare from them was enough to get the students running for their lives...

" No! there are no aliens in there! Just loads of shoes! And no Haruka we were not abducted by aliens! " Ruka repeated, for the what seemed to him, the hundredth time.

" No we were not trapped in any time wrap! we were just lost! " said Mikan to another eager student.

" So what did you guys do while you were lost! " asked someone from behind the crowd.

" I know! I know! " screamed a girl. " I heard that they were found while they were kissing! "

Ruka blushed red while Mikan put her hands on her hips and then, with furrowed brows, said...

" Hey who told you that? That's not true you know! we were just celebrating the new year's ev-- "

" Okay boys and girls! back to your classes! they are about to begin!" said Narumi as he waltzed inside the classroom. " Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru, you four are the only ones who have not submitted your assignments but I am going to give you extra time as I understand that these last few days have been So, I extend your time till tomorrow, but it has to be the first thing in the morning! Come to me with your respective assignments before classes begin! Is that clear? "

" Yes! " Mikan screamed, the only one to do so ofcourse...

" Okay then, lets begin! everyone turn to page number 72 of your history books..." and the classes went on normally...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as classes finished, Natsume came up to Mikan, took hold of her hand and lead her towards the Sakura Tree. As they passed several students, they heard them chanting: ' Natsume and Mikan sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! '. Natsume paid no heed to them and went on whereas Mikan started singing with them. When they arrived on the disignated location, Natsume let go of her hand and faced her with his back. Mikan still kept chanting the rhyme, not understanding its significance.

" Shut up will you! " snapped Natsume.

" Huh? why? it rhymes! try saying it! it's fun! " said Mikan cheerfully.

" You idiot! you really don't get it do you? "

" Mr. Hyuuga! You brought me all this way so that you could insult me! I will not stand for this! I have other stuffs to do you know!"

" Like what? choosing which underwear to wear tomorrow? " he said with a grin.

" Well yah...I was thinking maybe the melons or...hey! why am I saying this to you!"

Natsume chuckled, and then looked straight into her eyes. " I need to talk to you, its important. "

" Okay! I'm free after lunch! we can-- "

" Now! "

" Umm okay...what is it? "

" That day...when I said 'I love you '..I didn't mean..."

" Oh man Natsume! You don't think I have forgotten have you! I remember! I'm working on it lover boy! Yuu will be head over heels for you in a few days! "

" No! you don't get it! I didn't mean... "

" Now, now! there is no need to get impatient! Okay okay! not days...hours! 72 hours! okay? "

" That's 3 days..."

" I know! well I need some time! You have to give it your best as well! okay?"

" Listen to me! "

" Natsume I get you! Its fine! I swear, within 72 hours, Yuu will be yours forever! Hey lets go work on our assignment now! Come on!" with that, Mikan left behind a confused Natsume.

" 72 hours huh?...You will be mine by then..." chuckled Natsume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and Natsume made their way towards Natsume's room as that's where they were going to do their assignment. Mkkan was still humming the tune and Natsume was silently laughing at her stupidity. They were nearly there when Yuu appeared.

" Hi you two! going to finish off your assignments? " he asked casually.

Mikan winked at Natsume at the sight of Yuu. And Natsume rolled his eyes out of frustration.

" Umm...yah..we were just going to finish our assignments! Wanna join me and this very handsome boy here!" he said, pointing at Natsume.

At that, Natsume's control snapped.

" Idiot! we have to finish ur assignments! Get your lazy butt moving already! " he snapped.

" Oh! we are in no hurry Natsume! Surely Yuu can join us! " she said, as she nudged Natsume with her elbow.

" No! now walk! "

Yuu broke in. " Umm..no thanks Mikan, I have something to take care of anyway. See you two later! "

With that, Yuu was making his way out of the boys dormitory when Mikan deliberately tripped on Yuu, making him fall on Natsume.

" Oops! Sorry!" said Mikan as she giggled.

On an impulse, Natsume caught hold on Yuu which made the two of them come really close together. Natsume quickly let go of him and straighted up.

" Oh its alright Mikan." said Yuu as he straightened up as well." And thanks to you too Natsume! Well see you guys later! "

With that Yuu left, but Mikan continued to giggle at Natsume and showed him a thumbs up.

" He's so falling for you! Literally! Well stop dreaming and lets finish that assignment! " said Mikan as she danced her way towards his room.

Nasume sighed heavily. " This is gonna be harder than I thought... "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the classroom, Hotaru was busily working on one of her inventions. Though she didn't want to, her thoughts kept getting back at the point when Ruka confessed to her. True is the fact that she loves him too but what sort of a girlfriend would she make him? One that sits in a lab all day and can think about nothing else but money? All the others would make fun of him...the hottie going out with the geek...she would never want that for him...

" ...Hotaru...? "

Hotaru looked up to find Ruka's charming face looking back at her. She silently went back to work.

" Are you angry at me? " he said timidly..

" No. " she replied.

Ruka sighed and took a seat on the bench infront of Hotaru. His his back on her, he spoke.

" About what I said the other day...I meant it...every word.."

He waited for Hotaru to say something but she didn't say anything. So he continued.

" Hotaru...as you know, tomorrow is valentines day and was...well..wondering if you would like to spend it with me..."

Once finished, he turned around to look at her and found her staring right back at him.

" What do you say...? " Ruka urged.

" On one condition. " spoke up Hotaru.

" Yes..? " asked Ruka.

" Money and pictures. Yours. " she declared.

Ruka smiled at her. " Done " he said, as he walked out. " At least it's a 'yes' "...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" But I wanna type!" wailed Mikan.

" You're as slow as a snail! " shouted back Natsume.

" But researching is so boring! I don't wanna do that! "

" Well then get out of here and let me work in peace! "

At that Mikan stopped talking and looked back at him.

" But its our project...I wanna do it too..." she said slowly.

Natsume looked up and saw the pain her eyes that his stupid words had caused her. He cursed himself for that. Why is it always like this whenever he's with her?

" Well...I dont wanna be a burden, so I'll leave this to you..later Natsume.." And she was heading towards the door when suddenly Natsume spoke up.

" Type. " he blurted out.

Mikan stopped and turned around. " What? " she asked.

" I said you can type. "

" No. You're right, I am slow...I'll research instead." Mikan countered.

" I said type! " Natsume repeated.

" No I wont! I'll go through the books!" Mikan shot back.

" No! I'll research!"

" No I will! "

" This is my room! I'll do what I want! "

" Well those are my books! And I decide who reads! "

" Fine! who wants to read your filthy books anyway! "

" You do! "

" Not any more! Go get to work! "

" No need to order around! I'm going! "

And so it was settled atlast with Mikan doing the research on the books and Natsume working on the computer.

Half way through his part of the work, Natsume turned around to find Mikan sleeping with her head resting on an open book. He smiled to himself at the sight. " Sleeping on the job. " he said as he got up and went towards her. He knelt down beside her and watched captivated as a single strand of her hair fluttered rhythmically in front of her face due to her soft breathing. He was tempted to put it behind her hair, but then he didn't wanna do anything that might wake her up. Instead, he tilted his head and lightly kissed her on her temple. " One day, you will be mine..." he said,as he put the strand behind her ear, finding it irrestible. Just as he was going to get up and finish off his assignment, Mikan thrust open her eyes.

" What did you just say? "...she asked...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya ppl! Its not tht big! I know! but gotta make do wid this! i kno i ddint update for a long time..but i'm having ma xams agen...if ur wondering if i hav xams all round the time...i wud say 'yes' i sorta do :P lol...forgive me ppl! next chappy its gonna b valentines day! so wait up for it! cya all! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I donot own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice

Chapter Seventeen : Exposed!

" wha-what!? " asked a nervous Natsume.

" What? I just asked you what you said earlier...right now actually.." answered Mikan.

" I-I didn't say anything! Go back to sleep!"

" Uhh..Natsume your acting sort of weird..is everything okay? "

" Fine! I'm fine! Go back to your room if you want to sleep! "

" Ohh okay..I am very sleepy..we'll call it a day...good night Natsume! "

" Yah whatever..."

With that, Mikan left Natsume's room, collecting her books with her. Natsume closed the door shut firmly and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

" Darn it...that was too close for comfort..."

--

Mikan entered her room and shut her door. She too leaned against it. She was sweating profusely as she ran the way back. She sat down heavily on the floor, clutching her books tightly across her chest. She smiled nervously at herself. " I didn't hear that.." she said as she rubbed at her forehead with the back of her hand. " He didn't say that..." she stood up and placed her books on the table and dropped down on her bed. " Get to sleep Mikan.." she said to herself, " Your imagining things.."

With that she drifted off to a restless slumber...

--

The next day it was time for the submission of Mikan and Natsume's assignment. And Mikan was hysterical...

" Oh no!! we have not finished it!! I don't want to get detention!! NATSUME!! where is he!? " Mikan ran around the classroom tearing at her hair.

Just then Natsume entered the classroom, a damn-care look on his face.

" Natsume!! we have not finished the assignment!! we are doomed!! " screamed Mikan. " Do something!! "

Natsume looked up at her with an irritated look on his face. " What do I look like? Your knight in shining armour? "

Ruka smirked at that and whispered to Natsume " you wish..."

Natsume gave Ruka 'the look' and it immediately shut him up.

" Well?! " asked an impatient Mikan.

" Well what? " replied Natsume.

" Ooohh!! you can be so irritating!! I'm going to get detention and its all your fault! " with that Mikan thumped down on her seat.

Narumi entered the class, happy and lively as usual.

" Okay! as I said today is the day of submission for Mikan,Hotaru,Ruka and Natsume. Meet me after class today. I'll be taking it then. Hope your assignments are all done!! Well now, everyone turn to page no..." and the class went on.

In the middle of class, Ruka pushed a piece of paper towards Natsume.

" Today's valentine's day. " was written on it.

Natsume stared at for a while and then wrote back, " So? "

Ruka tore up another piece of paper. " I asked Hotaru out. "

Natsume stared at that one even longer. He turned the paper and wrote on the other side. " And your sharing this because...?"

Ruka sighed and then wrote back, " Aren't you gonna ask Mikan out or something?"

Natsume looked at it. He darn well knew that it was Valentine's day, and obviously he wanted to ask Mikan out. What sort of a lame question was that!? But man! how? how could he just go up to her and proclaim his undying love for her? The cold barrier that he had built around his heart had melted fast with Mikan's warmth. Sure he acted cool and calm, but no one had any idea about how fast his heart raced at every sight of her. His pulse would beat like a drum, and his brain would stop functioning...but only he knew all that.

Natsume jumped back to reality as Ruka gave him a nudge. He immediately remembered Ruka's previous question and without realising that he was in the classroom, said out loud... " I'll ask out anyone I want! "

The class went silent. For what seemed like hours, no one even moved. Ruka stared at Natsume with a smirk on his face. And then suddenly, everone stared talking altogether. The dashing Natsume was going to ask someone out on Valentine's Day! The girls giggled with joy and the guys 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at Natsume.

Narumi smiled at Natsume as he also heard what Natsume had 'shouted out'.

" So, care to share the air with us Mr. Hyuuga? who is this lucky maiden you wish to escort?"

Natsume wanted to burn Narumi to ashes...no..he wanted to burn himself! Stupid him! how could he just blurt it out like that!?

When Natsume said nothing, Ruka broke in.

" Uhh Mr.Narumi, don't you think that it's his personal matter..? "

Realization seemed to hit Narumi like a thunder bolt. " Ooh yes! I am so sorry Natsume...silly me!! now I've got you embarrassed! I apologize..."

Natsume could not take it any longer. He pushed back his chair and stood up. " Shut up all of you! " were the last words he spoke as he stormed out of the class...

--

" There you are! I have been looking all over for you! " said a smiling Tsubasa as he neared Mikan who was sitting by the Sakura Tree.

" Oh hey Tsubasa! I'm just waiting for Natsume to show up! Wanna join me!? " said an energetic Mikan.

" Sure princess...anything for you. " said Tsubasa as he thumped down just beside Mikan. " So why are you waiting for him?"

" Well you see, we had this assignment and Natsume and I are partners. We are supposed to submit it in less than an hour and here is no sign of him..."

" How long have you been waiting? " asked Tsubasa.

" Not sure...an hour or so? "

" What?! was he supposed to meet you here? "

" Umm...no..he often comes here so I thought I'll wait for him here."

Tsubasa got up and straightened his clothes. " I'll be off then princess, see you later. "

" Okay! see you later! " Mikan shouted after him as he headed towards the academy building.

--

Natsume stretched out in his bed as he lay thinking. How was he supposed to ask Mikan out?! Even if he did..she, being as dense as she is, probably would not understand! Didn't he even tell her that he loved her?! And didn't she laugh him off as being gay!?

Suddenly there was knock on his door. Natsume got up reluctantly to open it. Just as he opened it, he came face to face with Tsubasa.

" Hey there " said Tsubasa.

Natsume's blood boiled at the very sight of him. " What the hell do you want? "

" Oh nothing in particular! can I come in? "

" If it's nothing then get lost. " with that Natsume was about to close the door when Tsubasa slipped in.

" I just want to talk. " explained Tsubasa.

Natusme gave him a look that could kill. After a little pause he said, " talk"

" Great!...so how are you doing?"

Natsume lost his temper. " I don't have time for your nonse--" he couldn't finish as Tsubasa cut in.

" The Sakura Tree is looking exceptionally beautiful today. Makes you want to visit it...doesn't it? "

Natsume was baffled for a bit. " What? "

Tsubasa smiled at him. " Later hot head." with that he left adruptly.

Natsume stared at Tsubasa's retreating figure. " What did he mean? "

--

Natsume made his way towards the Sakura Tree a little after midnight.Eventually, curiousity got the better of him. As he neared the tree, he could make out a figure, sleeping under it. Slowly he advanced and was surprised to find Mikan curled up and in deep slumber. As he crouched down to look at her, he could make out a tear stain by her left eye. Immediately a lump formed in his throat. " Why the hell was she crying? " Slowly, he pushed her a little, but she didn't stir.

" Hey.." he called out slowly. She still didn't move. " Hey! " he called out a little louder. " Mikan! " he almost shouted out. After that, she opened her eyes, slowly. Just as she saw Natsume, her eyes watered up again.

" Natsume! " she cried out as she hugged him tight.

Natsume immeditely returned her hug. " What is it? What happened!? " he asked with genuine concern.

" Mr...Mr...Mr. Narumi! " Mikan completed.

" Narumi!? What did he do to you!? Tell me! " snapped Natsume.

Mikan let go of Natsume and sat up straight. She rubbed off her tears and looked at him. " He asked for our assignment. "

Nastume stared at her, urging her to go on.

" I said it was with you...he told me to find you but I couldn't...so I waited here, but you didn't come...and..." Mikan eyes watered up again.

" What happened then? " he asked slowly.

" Later when I returned, Narumi wasn't here any more and Jenno was standing here. He said Mr.Narumi asked him to collect the assignment as he had somewhere to go. But when I tried to explain the situation to Jenno..."

" What did he do...? " asked a tensed Natsume.

" He used his alice on me..."

Natsume couldn't believe it. " He did what!? " It was then that he noticed Mikan's clutched palm. Slowly he reached towards it. As soon as Mikan sensed that Natsume was reaching for her hand, she pulled it away. Natsume stiffened a little.

" Let me see. " he ordered.

" It's nothing...forget it...I just need to get som--"

" Show me! " snapped Natsume.

Mikan stared at him for a while and then reluctantly put forward her hand, still in a closed palm. Natsume gently touched her hand and looked up at her.

" Open it " he said.

Mikan slowly opened her palm, and Natsume was terrified by what he saw.

A deep cut was visible. No blood, but seemed like it was third degree burn. It was rather big, on the centre of the palm.

Natsume reached out to touch the cut and Mikan immediately closed her eyes in the anticipation of the pain it would bring. Tears flooded her eyes once more. Natsume looked up at her and drew back. He murmured..." that Jenno will pay..."

" Natsume? " Mikan asked with a faint voice.

Natsume immediately turned to her with concern. " Yah?"

" I know that you are done with your part of the assignment...so you should give it to Jenno or else he'll punish you as well. "

Natsume swore under his breathe. After all this, she was still thinking about him. " I'll like to see him try. "

" But Natsume--"

" Shut up. Don't talk too much. Where are your keys? "

" To my room? "

" What else?! "

" Oh well...in my bag. "

" let's get you to your room then. "

With that, leaning on Natsume's shoulder, they left together for Mikan's room.

--

Once in her room, Natsume helped Mikan to her couch and retrieved the first aid box. Taking out the burn cream and a bandage, he sat for a while in a stage of complete confusion. Now what?! Should he apply the cream and tie the bandage?! Well surely she couldn't do it! Well then...it had to be him! He applied the cream in his pointer finger and reached for Mikan's hand. As soon as Mikan realized what Natsume was doing, she stiffened.

" Wh-what are you doing?" she asked faintly.

Natsume blushed slightly. " Shut up and let me do what I do."

" But Natsume it will hurt a lot! "

He stopped. He didn't want to hurt her...not a bit. " It--It won't...you have to do this."

" But.."

" Or else you'll get an infection...it'll get much worse. Now give your hand."

Mikan reluctantly agreed and put forward her hand. Natsume slightly touched her finger with to put the cream on.Mikan instantly winced and Natsume immediately pulled away.

" What! " he asked a bit panicked.

" It hurts! "

" I barely touched you!"

" Well then...I know it will hurt! "

" It won't. "

" It will! "

" Mikan! " snapped Natsume. " I have to know that you trust me with this. Trust me not to hurt you."

Mikan stared at him for a while. This was a side of Natsume that she had seen for the first time. A side that required someone to depend on him. Mikan smiled slowly...it felt good to know that Natsume wanted her to depend on him.

" I--I trust you Natsume..." she said.

That startled Natsume. She trusted him...that's all he needed to know. He smiled...inwardly...it felt really good to know that.

" Let me do it then..." he said.

" Sure.." said Mikan as she extended her hand.

Natsume gently applied the cream on her palm. It hurt..but little..and Mikan kept it to herself. She was thinking of nothing else but the fact that he wanted her trust...suddenly he seemed so..so...different...

" Done. Would you like to go to bed now? " asked Natsume.

" Yah...i'm tired..." said mikan as she got up. Natsume almost instantly got up to help her to her feet. He walked her to her bed and helped her in. When he was done, he was about to leave when Mikan called him.

" Natsume? "

Natsume turned back, surprised. " What? "

" Are you leaving? "

" Hmm."

Mikan blushed a little. " Well...could you not...? "

Natsume was taken aback. " You need something? "

Mikan shifted uncomfortably. " No..well...still.." she suddenly felt like she just needed him by her side.

Natsume walked towards her and then leaned towards her. His breath fanned her hair. She blushed, slightly. Suddenly, he snatched a pillow from her side and grinned at her. " I'll take the couch. " and he left and plopped down on the couch with the pillow.

Mikan stared into space, a bit startled by it all. But then, sleep took over her. Drowsily, she called out.

" Natsume? "

He answered immediately. " Ya? "

She smiled at herself. " Thanks a lot..."

Natsume smiled at himself. " Hmm..now get to sleep. "

" Ok.." and she drifted off to sleep, smiling at herself.

Natsume shifted on the couch. He glanced at Mikan once to find her sleeping, breathing slowly. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep as well... " That Jenno will pay..."

--

That's it guys!! hope you like it!! almost the end!! Read and review!! and 'Wedding Wish' readers...plz b a little patient..its on its way...!! thank u!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - I so donot own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice

Chapter Eighteen - The last resort...

Natsume woke up as the early sun's rays touched his face ever so slightly. He stirred slightly and looked up the ceiling, confused to find it looking different. He bolted up as realisation hit him...he was in Mikan's room! He got up and walked towards Mikan's bed to find it empty. Confusion shook hm and he ran towards the bathroom and turned the knob and as he pulled open the door, Mikan, who was leaning on he other side, fell against him and he quickly caught by the arm.

Mikan got up and straightened her dress.

" What did you do that for!? " she asked a bit alarmed.

" What? " Natsume said as he too straighted up.

" You opened the door to the bathroom! I was inside! " exclaimed Mikan.

It was then that Natsume grasped the meaning of Mikan's outburst.

" So? " he asked with a crooked grin.

Mikan stared at him with confusion in her eyes which quickly turned to anger.

" Natsume ! you have no manners at all!! "

Natsume frowned at that. " You're telling me that? the one who asked me to stay the night? " he finished with a chuckle.

Mikan blushed a shade of red. " I had my reasons for that! Totally decent! "

Natsume pointed towards the door, " and I had my reasons for that. "

Mikan seemed to have a sense of recognition on her face. " Ohh...so you need to use the bathroom? You could hav just said! "

Natsume rolled his eyes. " Your hopeless...how's your hand how anyway? "

" Ohh it's okay now ,thanks to you! But it still hurts a little.." she said as he looked at her palm.

Natsume took hold of her wrist gently and observed the band-aid. " Looks like it needs a change. I 'll get the first aid box. "

Just as Natsume was about to leave, Mikan grabbed hold of his arm. " But it's hasn't even been 24 hours!"

Natsume looked back, greatly affected by Mikan's gentle touch. " But it's wet..need's a change. "

" But! "

" No buts. " he looked at her sternly.

Mikan was about to resist then smiled... " right, okay.."

Just then a knock was heard at the door and Tsubasa enterned, finding Mikan holding Natsume's hand. He looked at them both for a moment and then smiled. " Am I interrupting something?! " he grinned.

Before Mikan could answer and summon Tsubasa inside, Natsume interrupted her.

" You think? " he snaped back.

Tsubasa looked deeply amused by Natsume's reply. He stared at Mikan for a further explanation.

" It's nothing Tsubasa!! Please come inside! "

" Wait, " said Natsume, and then looking at Mikan he said, " Honey I think whatever happened should be just between us. "

This shocked Tsubasa to the core. " What!? " he exclaimed. " What is he talking about?! " he asked Mikan.

" Ohh nothing, you see what happened is that Jinno sensei used..."

" I have to go now," broke in Natsume, already heading for the door, " and your coming with me." He turned back to look at Mikan.

" Huh? me? " asked Mikan.

Natsume rolled his eyes. " Well i'm definately not talking about that lunatic. "

Mikan looked at Tsubasa who was staring at Natsume with a frown.

" Mikan and I have plans, so she's coming with me. " he stated with a tone of finality.

" You wish Andou, Mikan is coming with me. " said Natsume.

" No she's not. "

" Yes she is! "

" Anyone cares where I want to go? " asked a confused Mikan.

" Where?! " both of them shouted at once.

" I want to stay right here! It's six am! And i'm still sleepy..Natsume, thanks for staying the night but I guess you should go back now, I 'm fine...and Tsubasa...we really didnot make planes for six am did we? I hope not..."

" You're right princess...sorry, please go back to sleep. " With that Tsubasa headed towards the door and indicated Natsume to do the same.

" What about your band-aid? " asked Natsume.

" Oh this... well I can change it myself. " she smiled at him.

" U'll change it now. "

" Fine I will."

" Promise. "

" Yah Natsume I promise..."

Tsubasa naturally got impaient and pushed Natsume towards the door. " Shes not five you know! she can do it! see you later Mikan."

" See you..! "

And the door closed behind them. Just as they left, Mikan thumped down on her bed and took out the first aid box frm the chest of drawers. Once she was done with changing the band-aid, she lay down again to get some well desrved sleep. Her last thoughts before she drifted off... " Natsume sure is nice..."

--

Natsume lay down under the Sakura tree thinking about the night's happenings. He didnot sleep a wink, rather stayed awake looking at Mikan. But his thoughts had also wandered on Jinno, oh how he would have to pay for what he did to Mikan. Natsume got up and made his way towards the teachers' quaters. Once there, he found Narumi working on some papers and humming to himself.

" Natsume! So early? What is it? " asked an enthusiastic Narumi.

" Where is that Jinno. " asked Natsume.

" Surely you can talk with a little more respect. " stated Narumi happily.

Natsume slammed his fist on the desk and asked Narumi again. " where the hell is that Jinno!? "

This time Narumi turned serious. " Natsume sit down and tell me what is the the problem. "

" I don't want to chit-chat with you. Tell me where he is or i'll find out myself. "

" You won't find him anywhere. "

That took Natsume by surprise. " Why not. "

" He has been escorted out of the academy a few hours ago. "

" What!? " exclaimed an astonished Natsume. " why? "

" Mr. Tsubasa Andou filed a complaint against him on extreme use of his alice on students. When the matter was further looked into, the directors found out that the accusations were infact true and so he's no more in the academy."

Natsume stood still for sometime and then stormed out of the teacher's quaters, looking for Tsubasa.

--

On the other hand, Ruka was trying to think of a way to approach Hotaru as it was Valentine's Day. He had been waiting outside her laboratory for hours and now when it was finally time for her to arrive, he was nervous as hell. He knew that there was a huge possibility that he would be rijected but he still wanted to take the chance..if only...

" What are you doing here? " asked Hotaru as she spotted Ruka gazing into space in front of her laboratory.

" Huh? " said Ruka as he finally broke out of his trance. " Err..hey Hotaru! What a surprise meeting you here!"

Hotaru glared at him, " This is my lab, i'm here all the time."

" Oh yah ofcourse. " Said Ruka smiling sheepishly. " Well I actually wanted to talk to you. "

" What about? " Hotaru asked.

" Uhh..well..you see..today is.."

" I don't have time for this. " muttered Hotaru as she walked past him.

" No No wait! " saying his Ruka grabbed hold of Hotaru's hand.

Hotaru's glance travelled from where Ruka held her hand captured to his face. " What? Spit it out now. "

Ruka let go of Hotaru's hand and straightened. Then with renewed determination, he continued, " Listen Hotaru, today is..well..Valentine's day, and I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me. "

Hotaru stared at him for a while. " What do I get from this? "

Ruka was totally surprised by this question. " What do you want?! "

Hotaru quickly scribbled down a note and handed it to Ruka. " Get started on this. I'll let you if I would go out with you after you complete this. Goodbye." With that she went into the lab and slammed the door shut.

Ruka stood there, clutching the note in his hand. Once he studied it, at first surprise and then a smile formed in his face. On it was a list of expensive items." Alright then" he thought, " if this is what will make you agree.."

--

" Oi star face! " shouted Natsume as he spotted Tsubasa slouching down beside the Sakura tree.

Tsubasa looked up. " What? "

Natsume came up to him and stood before him. " Why did you get rid of that Jinno? "

" I didn't like the look of him."

" Cut the crap and tell me! "

" Oh well, he hurt someone close to me...I can't bear that. "

Natsume caught Tsubasa by the collar and pinned him to the tree. " What's Mikan to you?! "

" When did I say its Mikan? " challenged Tsubasa.

Natsume glared at Tsubasa for sometime and then let him go. " You know what I'm talking about, " he said with gritted teeth.

Tsubasa walked towards Natsume and bent down to whisper in his ear. " If you really do like Mikan, try and take her from me. Today's Valentine's day...may the best man win. " saying that, Tsubasa walked away.

Natsume felt anger consume him. " Just watch me..." with that Natsume headed to find Mikan.

--

Mikan was in her room when Natsume bolted in.

" Hey Nats..." before Mikan could finish, Natsume pinned her to the bed and covered her mouth with his. The kiss just lasted for a mere few seconds. Natsume looked up at her. " Today is Valentine's and your gonna spend the day with me. Got it? "

Mikan was lay speechless.

" I'll take that as a yes. "

With that Natsume got up and and walked towards the door. He looked back to find Mikan still laying down. " Don't forget. " With that he left.

--

Alright, so its short :P But guys belive me um so darn busy wod my o'levels coming up this January!! I'll try to make it up to you ppl!! Swear!! Wedding Wish readers...um working on it :D


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I donot own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice

Chapter Ninteen : Spelled it out!

Mikan was in her room when Natsume bolted in.

" Hey Nats..." before Mikan could finish, Natsume pinned her to the bed and covered her mouth with his. The kiss just lasted for a mere few seconds. Natsume looked up at her. " Today is Valentine's and your gonna spend the day with me. Got it? "

Mikan was lay speechless.

" I'll take that as a yes. "

With that Natsume got up and and walked towards the door. He looked back to find Mikan still laying down. " Don't forget. " With that he left.

-------------------------------

It was after Natsume entered his room that Mikan burst in.

" What was that? " she demanded.

" What? " replied Natsume.

Mikan fumed, and with her hands on her hips, charged at Natsume. " You cannot bully me into spending the day with you like that! "

" Oh yah? " said Natsume with a glint of mischief in his eyes. " Then how should I do it? " he continued as he neared her.

Mikan back down against the door as Natsume pinned her to it. There was confusion witten all over her face. " Tsubasa asked me to go with him and though I haven't said anything yet, I plan to go with him. "

Anger glowed in Natsume's eyes. " Didn't I already tell you that your going with me? " he said with gritted teeth.

" Yes but he asked first and he actually ASKED. Your always ordering me around. What's with that? "

Natsume stared at her for what seemed like ages. Finally after a long pause he let go of her and turned his back towards her.  
" You won't get it. "

" What? " Mikan came around and faced Natsume. " Why won't I get it? "

Frustation took over his baser instincts and Natsume glared back at Mikan. " Because your too dense to get anything at all! I tried telling you and what happened?! You think I'm gay! "

" Dense!? " Mikan repeated as if she hadn't heard the rest of the sentence. " I'm not dense!"

" Forget all that! Your going with me that's all get it! "

" Why should I?! If I am dense then why do you want me to go with you anyway!? I'm going to go with Tsubasa! Atleast he doesn't insult me! " With that Mikan was about to stalk off when Natsume caught hold of her arm.

" You have to go with me. " said Natsume, trying hard to keep his temper in control.

" Why do I HAVE to?! "

" Bacause I said so! "

" Give me one reason why! "

" I love you thats why! " blurted out Natsume.

Mikan stood there, rooted to the spot. After a long pause Mikan replied. " Natsume, what does you liking Yuu have anything to do with this? "

Natsume's control snapped. He caught hold of ger shoulders and shook her. " I MEAN Y-O-U NOT Y-U-U! " Natsume spelled out for Mikan.

" Y-o-u ... " repeated Mikan in a daze. " As in ... me?! "

" Finally " whispered Natsume under his breath as he let go of Mikan's shoulders.

" But...I don't get it... " stammered Mikan.

" What? You still don't get it?! "

" No not that...its...ohhh! " Mikan exclaimed jerkily. " This wasn't one of your best jokes you know! "

Natsume let out a groan of pure frustation. He raked his hand through his hair as he studied her. " Miss Mikan Sakura, I was not joking. "

Mikan stared at him. Since Natsume never called her by her name, she finally gathered that he wasn't joking. It was like some sense finally knocked into her. " Natsume...I...don't know what to say.."

" Don't say anything. Just get out of here for now. "

" Huh? Get out? " She repeated, confused.

" Yah out! " he exclaimed with his back on her.

" Fine! I'm going! " Mikan exclaimed, getting her usual self back.

As Mikan slammed the door behind her, Natsume began to analyse his behaviour. He usually wasn't like that..talking all gushy and all. Actually the thing was that he had never felt so desperate to make someone understand something. HOw many times?? How many times had he had to repeat that he loved her until he literally had to spell it out to her? This wasn't the usual Natsume Hyuuga. Girls lay at his feet to get his attention. He wasn't used to pursuing someone. However he also wasn't used to losing something he set his eyes on. Okay so now that he had blatantly bared his feelings to her, now what? What if she ran back to that Andou's arms?! Natsume smiled to himself at that thought. If that happened, he'll just burn that star face to ashes, thats what will happpen. And boy oh boy, will he have fun doing that! Mikan was his no matter what!

----------------------------------------

As Mikan entered her room, she impulsedly bolted the door tightly. As she leaned against her door, her thoughts drifted back to the recent occuring. It all seemed like a dream to her. Did Natsume really say all that to her? Or had her imagination just run wild in there?! Well..one thing was for sure. Natsume definately was not gay! And it wasn't Yuu he was after all this time. So the other day he was confessing as well?? No wonder he called her dense...after all...all this time she had mistook him as a ... oh well! HOw was she supposed to know anyway!He was always teasing her....how could she take him seriously? However the question now was that did she love him too?? Could she love him? She had never looked at him that way...but then...her heart did beat faster when she caught a glimpse of him...and her pulse would race like crazy...but did all that really mean anything?? Was she too in love with Natsume Hyuuga...?

" Oh no...that cant be! " Mikan mentally slapped herself as the thought occured to her. " How can that be?! "

Mikan jumped up in surprise as the knock on the door sucked her back from her thoughts. As she opened the door, she was amazed to find nobody there. However a further search revealed an envelope lying next to her door.

" It's Natsume.. " thought Mikan to herself as she picked the envelope with trembling hands. As she ripped open the coVer, it was to reveal that there was small note in it.

" Meet me near the fountain. Love, Tsubasa. " said the note.

" Tsubasa...? " She repeated a little confused. " Oh well ofcourse it's Tsubasa! He wanted to talk to you earlier as well remember?! " She reminded herself. But then why was she suddenly feeling disappointed that it was from Tsubasa...? What did she expect anyway!? A note from Natsume?!

Mikan groaned inwardly. She thumped down on the floor and covered her head with her hands. Why oh why was she thinking of him?? Why couldn't she think of something else!? ANYTHING else!

" Mikan? "

Mikan jumped out of her thoughts as she looked up to find Koko staring her worriedly. " Oh Koko..hi. She managed with a small smile.

" Why are you sitting outside your room? " he inquired.

" What? Out- " It was then that it occured to Mikan that she had even forgotten that she was outside her room. " Oh...Tsubasa wants to meet me. " she replied, a little dazed.

" Here? " Said Koko as he looked around to see if he had missed Tsubasa standing behind him or something.

" No. No, not here...I...the fountain.." Mikan stammered out as her thoughts kept drifting back to what Natsume had confessed earlier.

Mikan gave herself a mental shake and turned back to Koko. He was staring back at her absouletly wide-eyed with his mouth gaping open. " Wh- what? " she said as she fixed her hair, thinking it must be something about her that had surprised him.

Koko knelt down beside her and caught hold of her shoulders. After a long pause, he asked, still wide-eyed, " When? "

" When? What when? Oh...well now I guess...I should get going. " With that she was about to get up and leave when Koko caught hold of her arm.

" When did Natsume confess. That's what I want to know. "

Mikan did a double take as she turned back to look at Koko. " How di-did...Oh no..." She finished as she realised that Koko could read minds. She had completely forgotten! Back then her mind was so unguarded that he must have read it like an open book! " He...oh Koko! " she said as she broke into tears. She embraced him and sobbed into his shoulder. Koko hugged her back, understanding her distress. " Mikan...it's alright.."

" No! I-I don't know what to do! I..." she her own words as another rush of tears overtook her.

" Mikan...I won't you into anything. Just do what your heart tells you. But more than anyone else, I know that he loves you truly. " He said as he rubbed her back to soothe her tears. " And you know that it must have been hard for Natsume to confess, considering that he is an arrogant, stubborn, obstinate, good-for-nothing fool and that - "

" HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! "

Koko felt a sharp blow beneath his chin as he fell to the ground. On regaining compsure, he noticed Natsume's daunting figure standing before him. " Natsume! What the hell was that for?! " Koko exclaimed as he tasted blood in his mouth.

" Natsume! " Mikan shouted at him as she nullified a fire ball aimed at Koko. " What are you doing?! "

" I trusted you! " exclaimed Natsume as he grabbed Koko by the collar.

" Natsume your getting it all wrong! " pleaded Koko.

" I heard you...you were trying to drive her against me! " Natsume's grip tightened as he continued.

" NO! " exclaimed Mikan from behind Natsume. " Would you stop this and listen?! "

Natsume reluctantly let go of Koko's collar and turned towards Mikan. " What do you have to say." He stated as he glared at her.

" Koko was not speaking against you. " She said as she went to stand beside Koko. " He was merely telling me...telling me that..." she faltered.

" What? How useless I am?! " snarled Natsume.

" NO! He was..."

" Forget it. " And with that Natsume turned to leave.

Mikan stared at his retreating figure and felt torn between what to do. She knew it was now or never. She felt that she had to stop him. Whether she loved him or not, she would think of that later. Right now, all she could think of was that she had to stop him. Make him believe that Koko was like a brother. She had to....

" Mikan! "

Mikan stopped and so did Natsume. However he did not turn back. He merely stopped for a heartbeat and then walked on. Mikan looked at him and then turned back to find Tsubasa standing there.

" Tsubasa? "

" I have been waiting at the fountain. Is something wrong? "

" Tsubasa...I..." she turned back to catch a glimpse of Natsume but he was nowhere.

" What is it? " Tsubasa asked gently.

" Mikan..." probed Koko, " don't have to be somewhere? "

Mikan turned to face him. " I...yes..." she smiled at him. And at that moment she understood. She had to stop Natsume. She had to make him believe her. She couldn't let him turn away...not yet. She had to tell him what she felt. She had to tell him that she too....and if he refused her after all this, then she'll try again...until he agreed.

She looked at Tsubasa. " I have to be somewhere. Sorry Tsubasa. " With that she rushed off, following the trail that she had seen Natsume take. At that moment the only thought that came to her mind was to stop Natsume anyhow! However after searching for more than half and hour, she was baffled as she could not find him anywhere.

" Where could he be...? " she asked herself in a whisper and the answer came to her in a flash. " Where does Natsume always go...? " a smile spread across her face as she raced towards the school grounds.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chappy is the last!! Hold your breath for it people. I 'm am so sorry I took so damn long to write this. I had my exams going on and at one point I just wanted to leave it all together...but then Hikaru718's review made me continue :) Thanx a lot girrll!! I love all my readers and review!!! yaaayyy!!! XD


End file.
